Just breathe
by ilse23
Summary: Starts right after Callen's shooting. Callen is dating a doctor, which will come in handy. *Updates on Saturday*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a new storyline. Callen is dating a doctor, which will come in handy. Hope you like this story.**

**I do not own NCISLA or the characters, i just own Rebecca.**

* * *

><p>Rebecca was upstairs checking on her patients when she got a 911 page from the ER. They needed a surgical consult, and fast. She quickly went downstairs and to the trauma room. She stopped momentarily when she saw Sam standing in the room. Her heart dropped to the floor a bit. She composed herself and walked into the room.<p>

"Sam? What happened?"

"He was shot."

Rebecca looked over to the bed. It was in fact her boyfriend who was lying there and it looked bad. Rebecca put a gown and gloves on and stepped up to the bed.

"What have we got?"

"Multiple GSW's to the chest, leg and arms. His systolic is 40, heart rate is 170."

Rebecca used her stethoscope to listen to Callen's lungs and heart.

"V-tach on the monitor," one of the nurses called.

"Damn it, hand me the pedals," Rebecca spoke. "Charge to 200."

"Charged," the nurse spoke.

"Clear," Rebecca called and shocked Callen.

"Still v-tach."

"Charge to 260."

"Charged."

"Clear."

Still no change so Rebecca shocked him again at 300 and 360, finally Callen's heart beat stabilized.

"We have to get him up to the OR. Call the OR, tell them we're on our way and call the blood bank for blood."

They wheeled him into the elevator and up to the OR floor.

"We don't have much time to scrub in so do it fast."

Callen was prepared for the surgery while Rebecca and the other doctors scrubbed in.

'Just breathe, it's gonna be alright,' Rebecca thought as she scrubbed.

They walked into the OR and quickly gowned and gloved up.

"10 blade," Rebecca spoke and she made a cut in Callen's chest. "Damn it, it's a mess in here. Suction and more sponges, we need to stop this bleeding. Where is the bleeding coming from?"

Rebecca looked around in Callen's chest, trying to find the source of the bleeder. She found it, it had just missed his heart.

"Clamp." Rebecca clamped off the bleeding.

"Doctor, there's still more blood coming from somewhere."

"Damn it. Keep suctioning. Damn it, this spleen is completely shredded. We need to do a splenectomy."

Rebecca quickly went to work to stop the bleeding on the spleen. She had to work quickly.

"V-tach," the anesthesiologist spoke.

"Get me the internal pedals. Charge to 40…. Clear."

"No change."

"Charge to 60…. Clear."

"Normal sinus."

"Okay good. Let's get back to work people."

Rebecca went back to taking out the spleen. She tied off the arteries and cut the spleen out. Once the splenectomy was complete she went back to the wound near his heart. The monitor started beeping again. Rebecca looked up and saw his blood pressure dangerously low.

"Damn it, where is he still bleeding?"

Rebecca looked through the entire abdomen and chest again to look for any bleedings. She found another bleeder near his kidney.

"Get your hands in there, I need to see where the bleed is coming from."

"V-tach."

"I almost got it."

Rebecca used her hands to find the bleeder and clamped it off.

"Heart rate is going down."

"Good, let's try not to get v-tach again, shall we."

Rebecca went back to fixing the bleeders.

In the waiting room Sam was going crazy. He couldn't believe his partner was lying here in the hospital, fighting for his life. He saw the gunman coming up to him but he was too late to stop them from shooting Callen. He just hoped his partner would be okay.

"How bad is it Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked as she walked into the waiting room.

"Hetty? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Mr. Callen's shooting and I'm taking over from Macy."

"You're the new operations manager?"

"Yes I am Mr. Hanna, now how is Mr. Callen?"

"It's bad. He's in surgery now."

"Is Dr. Jenkins operating on him?"

"Yes she is."

"Good. He's in good hands. She'll do everything to make sure Mr. Callen survives this."

"I hope so, I can't lose my partner."

"You won't Mr. Hanna, have faith."

Deep down Hetty was just as scared to lose him. It was about 3 hours later when they finally were done with surgery. Rebecca washed her hands before walking out to the waiting room.

"How is he?" Sam immediately asked once he saw her.

"He's stable for now, but still in critical condition. One of the bullets just missed his heart and we had to do a splenectomy. He lost a lot of blood and for now he has a tube in his throat to help him breathe."

"Can we see him?"

"He's being brought into his room now, I'll send a nurse to come get you once he's settled."

"Thank you."

Rebecca walked over to Callen's room. She checked his vitals and wrote them down on the chart. She looked at her boyfriend laying the bed, he looked pale. She hoped that he would make it. He almost died right there on her table. At least he made it through surgery. The next 24 hours were critical.

Sam and Hetty walked into the room. Sam took a seat in the chair next to Callen's bed and just looked as his partner. He couldn't believe his partner was lying here in the hospital, fighting for his life.

"When will he wake up?" Sam asked.

"It's hard to say. It could be a few hours or a few days. The most important thing right now is how he'll make it through the night. But don't worry, he's in excellent hands here. I'll stay overnight to monitor him."

"What are his chances Dr. Jenkins, honestly?" Hetty asked.

"It's hard to say at this point. He barely made it through the surgery so the next few hours are critical, I probably will have a better read on it in the morning."

"Just don't let my agent die."

"I wasn't planning on."

"Good. Can we have some extra security posted outside Mr. Callen's door?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"Great, I'll get some agents over here. Could you please hand me a list of the people taking care of Mr. Callen?"

"Of course."

Rebecca knew all too well how things worked. She knew Callen worked for a secret team within NCIS. Callen had told her that when they first met 2 years ago.

…..

_Rebecca was a 4__th__ year trauma surgical resident working in the ER that day when a GSW came in. She took point on the case and treated the patient. It was a bullet wound in the shoulder so it wasn't that bad. _

"_First day as partners and you already got shot," Sam moped. _

"_I can't help it. The guy just shot at me."_

"_Yeah because you went in without me there for backup."_

"_I worked perfectly fine by myself all these years. I don't need a partner."_

"_Sure you do, someone needs to protect you, otherwise you will get yourself killed. You know it came from the director."_

"_Yeah I know. I just don't see the point in it. I worked fine on my own."_

"_Sure, that's why you've been in the hospital like 20 times already."_

"_You guys Federal Agents?" Rebecca asked. _

_Sam and Callen both looked at her. "Yes we are," Callen answered. _

"_How bad is it?" Sam asked._

"_I need to get an x-ray to see if the bullet cause any damage and then we'll go from there."_

_The portable x-ray was rolled into the room and after they had gowned up the picture was taken of Callen's shoulder._

"_We should have them back soon. Can I get you anything for the pain?"_

"_No, I'm good."_

"_Sit tight, we'll have your films back shortly."_

_About 20 minutes later Rebecca walked back into the room. _

"_Luckily the bullet didn't hit anything major but we still have to take you to the OR to get it out."_

"_Will I have to stay here long?" _

"_Probably overnight."_

"_Great, no offense doctor but I hate hospitals."_

"_None taken."_

"_We'll just take you up to the OR and then after surgery we will see."_

_They took Callen up to the OR and Rebecca removed his bullet. It only took about 30 minutes to get the bullet out. Callen's arm was put in a sling and he was brought to a room. Rebecca was stopped when she tried to get into the room by a guard._

"_Excuse me doctor, may I see your ID please?" Rebecca showed him her ID and the guard checked it on his computer. "You can go in."_

"_Thank you." Rebecca walked into the room. "Where's your partner?"_

"_He went to make some calls. Sorry about the guard at the door. Boss' order."_

"_You must be a special agent then."_

"_Not special, just secret. Which is why you can't tell anyone about us."_

"_You really are Federal Agents?"_

"_Yes. Can I have my bag please?"_

"_You're not going anywhere."_

"_I know, I just want to show you something."_

_Callen knew he was taking a risk, but he felt like he could trust her. She had been checked out by the office and she was okay. Callen grabbed his badge out of the bag and showed it to her._

"_NCIS, Naval…"_

"_Criminal investigative service. I know."_

"_You know about NCIS?" Callen asked astonished. _

"_Yes I do. I served for a few years."_

"_You have? Where?"_

"_I was stationed in Afghanistan for 3 years. I was a doctor."_

"_That's awesome. Why did you get out?"_

"_My mother died, after that I just couldn't go back. So I decided to become a doctor at the hospital here."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that."_

"_It's okay, we saw it coming. She had a very aggressive cancer, by the time we found out it had already spread too much."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So can I get out of here already?"_

"_Not yet, in a few hours perhaps."_

"_Great."_

"_I'll be back later to check on you, gotta check on my other patients."_

…

Rebecca's page went off and she knew she had to go back to the ER. She hated leaving Callen but she knew he was in good hands.

"Please page me if there's any chance," Rebecca spoke to the nurse before going back down.

She just came out of the OR with her patient when her page went off.

'911 room 245,' the page read.

"Oh crap," Rebecca spoke as he ran towards Callen's room. "What happened?"

"He's in V-tach."

"Hand me the pedals, charge to 200."

"Charged."

"Clear."

Rebecca shocked him a few times before his heart rate went back to normal.

"Get me and ECG and a cardiac echo."

"Right away doctor."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"His heart has been under a lot of stress, it's normal in cases like this."

"Will this happen again?"

"There's no way of knowing that."

Rebecca looked at the ECG and did a cardiac echo.

"Page cardio please, tell them to meet us in the OR."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, concerned about his partner.

"There's a small tear in his heart, we have to repair it right away."

Rebecca took him up to the OR and went to scrub in.

"What happened?" the doctor from cardio asked.

"He has a small tear in his heart, probably caused by the stress on his heart."

"Is the patient on bypass?"

"Yes he is."

"Okay good."

It took them for about 2 hours to repair the damage. Sam and Hetty were waiting in Callen's room when he was wheeled in."

"We managed to repair the damage to his heart. He has a long way to go. We'll know more when he wakes up."

…

It had been a week and Callen still hadn't woken up. Rebecca had spent every free minute with Callen. There was nothing more they could do until Callen woke up. The small woman had finally managed to get Sam to go home to get some rest, he hadn't left his partner's side for the last week.

Rebecca was looking at his vitals and updating his chart when she noticed his eyes starting to open.

"G, can you hear me?" Rebecca asked as she stood next to the bed and grabbed Callen's hand.

Callen slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, welcome back." She noticed Callen was starting to fight the tube. "Relax, I'll get it out." Rebecca got the stuff she needed to take Callen's tube out. "Blow out for me as I pull out the tube."

Rebecca unhooked the tube from the ventilator and pulled it out. Callen coughed heavily as the tube came out.

"It's okay. Here's some water."

Callen took the water and drank a few sips. "Thanks." Callen lay back down on the pillow.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was worried about you."

"I'm okay."

"You remember what happened?"

"I was shot. How long have I been out?"

"About a week."

"Damn that long?"

"Yeah, your body suffered quite some trauma, we had to operate on you twice and shocked you a couple of times, we nearly lost you when we first operated on you."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah. You were injured pretty badly but we pulled you through."

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," Rebecca responded and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Rebecca took out her stethoscope and checked Callen's lungs and heart.

"Does it sound good doc?"

"It sounds good for now."

"Great, when can I get out of here?"

"I know you don't like hospitals but your body suffered major trauma, I'd say you'd have to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks."

"Great, just great."

"You have to stay here. If it'll make you feel better, I'll be here a lot."

"That makes me feel a bit better."

"Good."

Sam stepped into the room and saw that his partner was awake.

"Hey G, welcome back."

"Thanks, it's good to be awake again."

"Whatever he tells you, don't let him leave him before he's ready."

"Oh I won't. I know him," Rebecca replied.

"Good."

"I'm right here you know," Callen interjected.

"Oh we know," Sam responded. "Just making sure you're taken care of cus you don't always do it yourself."

"I took care of myself long before you came along."

"Is that why you were in the hospital a lot of times?"

"I can't help it that I get hurt a lot. It's part of the job."

"Yeah right. You're lucky I was there to save your ass."

"Thanks for that partner," Callen spoke and Sam could see that he was being sincere.

"You're welcome."

"How is he doing doc?"

"He's doing okay considering. It'll be a long road before he's back to full fitness."

"How long will it be?" Callen asked.

"I'd say about 4 or 5 months."

"Great."

"You have to let your body rest G. You almost died," Sam told his partner.

"I know, I just don't like it."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll make sure he rests."

…..

It had been a week since Callen had woken up. He was doing a bit better. His incisions were healing nicely. Callen hated being confined to the bed. He wanted to get out and leave this hospital but he knew he couldn't. He tried walking to the bathroom but that was already a struggle to get there.

He was glad that Rebecca was around, he liked having a familiar face helping him. They had been dating for about a year and a half now. Callen was glad he didn't have to lie to her about who he really was. He liked her, a lot. Callen was slowly starting to let her in completely.

"How are we doing today?" Rebecca asked as she stepped into the room.

"A bit better, still weak though."

"That's to be expected, but you're doing great so far. Are you up for a bit of walking?"

"I can try."

Rebecca grabbed a walker and helped Callen out of bed.

"Remember, small steps."

Callen grabbed the walker and took some steps.

"That's good."

They walked a lap around the floor. It went slowly but Callen managed to walk the entire lap.

"Very good," Rebecca told him as she helped him back in bed.

Callen didn't want to admit it but the short walk had tired him out. Rebecca helped him back into bed and shortly after Callen fell asleep.

Callen woke up a couple hours later and saw his partner sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Sam," Callen spoke.

"Hey G, how are you feeling?"

"Could be better. Did a lap around the floor today."

"That's good."

"I just wished I would feel better faster."

"You can't push it G."

"I know, I just hate it. How's work?"

"It's good. We're moving everything to a new office."

"Good. How is it to have Hetty as the operations manager?"

"It's a little getting used to. She's tiny but she's like a ninja."

"Oh yes I know."

"Rest up G. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good."

…

A week later Callen was feeling better already. He had started physical therapy a couple days ago. It was going fine. Callen noticed he was tired sooner than normally. He wanted to do more but his body just wasn't ready for it. According to the physical therapist he was doing very well, but it was too slow for Callen's liking.

"How was therapy?" Rebecca asked as Callen came back into the room.

"It was okay. Just a bit tired now."

"That's understandably."

"Why are you not wearing your scrubs anymore?"

"I'm off, so I just thought I'd spent some time with you."

"That's nice."

Callen lay back down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow.

"You wanna get some sleep?"

"No, it's okay. I can stay awake."

"It's okay G, just get some sleep. I'll be here."

"Come here," Callen spoke and he stuck his hand out to Rebecca. Rebecca took the hand and sat on the bed next to Callen. "You can lay with me if you want."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"No, I would like it."

"Alright then."

Rebecca kicked her shoes off and got in the bed next to Callen. They hadn't done it yet but they had spent the night together a couple of times. Rebecca snuggled against him, careful of his wounds and Callen wrapped his arm around her. He liked lying like this. He gave her a soft kiss on her head and fell asleep a little later. Rebecca just lay there, enjoying being in his arms again. She was glad he was doing so well after the shooting, for a moment she feared she might lose him.

Rebecca dozed off herself a bit and was woken up by a beep 20 minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

First Rebecca thought it was one of Callen's machines but she realized it was her pager. Rebecca got up from the bed and put her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Callen asked still half asleep.

"I gotta go."

"I thought you said you were off."

"Yeah I am but there has been a huge accident, they need all doctors. I'll be back later." Rebecca gave Callen a quick kiss and went down to the ER.

"What do we have?" Rebecca asked as she walked into the ER.

"Huge car pile-up on the highway."

Rebecca gloved and gowned up and went to work.

It was 8 hours later when she walked back into Callen's room. She was pleased to see Callen asleep. She just sat on the chair next to Callen's bed, she didn't want to wake him up.

"Dr. Jenkins, may I speak to you for a second?" The chief of surgery softly spoke.

"Sure," Rebecca replied and stepped out of the room and closed the door. "What's up?"

"You know we have a rule here in the hospital that says you can't operate on people close to you."

"Yes I know."

"Yet you operated on your boyfriend and you failed to mention it to us."

"We didn't have much time to lose when he was brought it, he was critically injured. We didn't have time to call in another doctor to operate on him so I did it myself. I know we have this policy but there was no time. If I had called someone else he maybe would have bled out. I handled it."

"I understand. Just next time inform us of it please."

"I will."

"Great."

Rebecca was glad that was over. She knew doctors couldn't operate on loved once but she wasn't going to stand by and watch Callen die when he was brought in. She walked back into the room and waited for Callen to wake up.

…..

Over the next week Callen did some more physical therapy. He had some of his strength back again but not all of it. He was awake more and he could walk more. His injuries were healing nicely.

"Good news G," Rebecca spoke as she walked into the room. "You can go home today."

"That's good. I've had it with being here, no offense."

"None taken, I know how you feel about hospital. But you have to promise me to take it easy. You may feel better but you're still weak. You have to let your body heal."

"I know, I will."

"I mean it G. I don't want to see you back here unless it's for physical therapy."

"I will Becky, I promise. And I know that my doctor girlfriend will keep an eye on me while I'm at home."

"You bet I am. I know how stubborn you can be," Rebecca spoke with a smile. "Is Sam picking you up?"

"Yeah he should be here soon."

"Okay that's good. Here are your discharged papers, please sign on the dotted line."

Callen signed the paper and handed it back to Rebecca. Rebecca's pager went off.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I'll see you later tonight," Rebecca spoke and gave Callen a kiss.

"Yeah see ya."

Just after Rebecca had left Sam walked in.

"Hey partner, ready to go home?"

"Yeah I am."

Callen grabbed his stuff and followed Sam to the car.

"Whereto?" Sam asked.

"I could go for some breakfast. Something else than hospital food."

"That's fine. So how are you feeling?" Sam asked as they drove to Patrick's road house.

"I'm okay Sam."

"You do know you have to take it easy right."

"I know Sam and I will. Becky will make sure of it."

"It's nice that you finally have someone. You seem to like her very much."

"Yeah I do and she knows about me, what I really do so I don't have to lie to her. I like being around her."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve someone."

"How's everyone at work?"

"Good, we're getting settled into the new office. It's really nice. Eric's got a new OPS room so he's happy about that."

"How is it to have Hetty as the operations manager?"

"She's like a ninja. She just pops about behind you when you don't expect it and she hears everything."

"Oh yeah that's Hetty. Don't let her height foul you."

"Oh I won't, at least I'll try."

They had breakfast and went back to the car.

"Want me to take you to your old apartment?"

"You picked up my stuff?"

"Yes I did. They are at my house."

"Great. Let's go to your place then, I can pick up my stuff."

"You can stay at my place if you want."

"Thanks Sam, but I'm good. I'm gonna stay with Becky, at least for a few days. After that I'll see."

"Sofa's always free at my place."

"Thank Sam."

Callen picked up his bag at Sam's place and grabbed his car, Sam had picked up Callen's car and brought it over to his place.

"Thanks for picking me up Sam."

"No problem, you can always call me if you need me, even at night."

"Thanks Sam, I know, but I'll be fine. I promise I'll take it easy."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

Callen got into the car and drove to Rebecca's place. He stayed there from time to time so he had a key. He remembered the first time he stayed there unannounced.

…..

_Callen knocked on the door but there was no answer. He took the key out of his pocket and went inside. _

"_Becky, you home?" Callen called but there was no answer. _

_He had just come back from an undercover mission. He didn't know how long he would be away so he hadn't told Rebecca when he would be home. Callen called Rebecca's cell but there was no answer._

'_Probably in surgery,' Callen thought. _

_Callen made himself at home and grabbed a beer from the fridge and made some dinner. _

_It was around 2am when Rebecca came home. She hadn't noticed Callen's car parked across the street. She walked into the house and stopped when she heard some voices coming from the kitchen. Quietly she put her bag down. She had a gun but that was locked in the safe in her bedroom so she opted for the umbrella by the door. Carefully she walked towards the sound. _

_Callen was in the kitchen and heard some noises coming from the living room. His hand went to his gun and he pulled it out. He moved to the wall next to the doorway. With his gun ready he waited for the person to come closer. He heard the crack of the wooden floor. He waited for the person to come a little bit closer. He suddenly came around the corner and pressed the person against the wall. Rebecca jumped when she felt she was being grabbed and dropped the umbrella. _

"_Becky?" Callen asked surprised as he saw it was Rebecca and he quickly released her. "Sorry about that."_

_Still recovering from the shock Rebecca slowly turned around and saw that it was in fact her boyfriend._

"_What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked him as she wrapped his arms around her._

"_I just got back from work, thought I should drop by. I called you on your cell phone but you didn't answer."_

"_I was just in surgery and when I got out my battery had died." Rebecca released her boyfriend. "Geez you scared me."_

"_Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Sorry, it are just my agent skills."_

"_That's good, but don't use them on me."_

"_I'll try. It's good to see you again, I've missed you," Callen spoke and gave his girlfriend a kiss._

"_I missed you too. Did the case go okay?"_

"_Yes, we got the one we were after."_

"_That's good. I'm glad you're back safe and sound."_

"_I'm fine, don't worry about me. And sorry again for grabbing you like that and pushing you against the wall."_

"_It's okay, I'm okay. I know better than to sneak up on you next time."_

"_And I'll try not to sneak up on you by staying in your house unannounced."_

"_I don't mind you staying here just let me know next time."_

"_I will."_

…_._

Rebecca came home around 6pm and Callen was sitting on the couch just watching some TV.

"Hey G."

"Hey Becky."

Rebecca put the two pizza boxes on the table and gave Callen a kiss.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a few days."

"No problem, you know you're always welcome here."

"I know, I just don't want to be a burden to you."

"You're not a burden, I like having you around even when you're injured. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks."

The two of them just relaxed on the couch before it was time for bed. Rebecca knew his sleeping patterns all too well.

…

_Rebecca woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 3am. She was woken up by some noises coming from outside the bedroom. She looked next to her but Callen wasn't in bed anymore. She got out of bed and went to look for Callen. She found him in the kitchen pulling her toaster apart._

"_What are you doing?" Rebecca asked half asleep._

"_Sorry, did I wake you?"_

"_Yeah, what are you doing?"_

"_I don't sleep much at night so I just go out and pull things apart and put them back together or practice my languages."_

"_Oh."_

"_I should have probably told you that before I agreed to stay over."_

_Tonight was the first night they spend the night together. Rebecca didn't think she would be standing in her kitchen at 3am because she was woken up by her boyfriend pulling her toaster apart._

"_Can you maybe keep it down in here if you're not gonna sleep? I would like to get some sleep before I go back to work."_

"_Sure sorry."_

…_.._

Callen's sleeping pattern had changed a bit since they had started to spend nights together. He slept more when Rebecca was around and tried to stay in bed as much as possible when he was awake.

"Let me check your wounds before we go to bed."

Callen pulled his shirt off. Rebecca looked at his naked chest, the wounds of his shooting clearly visible. But beneath all these wounds he looked really good. He wasn't obviously muscular but he still looked very good. Lately Rebecca had been thinking about taking their relationship a little bit further, she felt like they were ready for it. But then Callen's accident happened and sleeping with him had been the last thing on her mind, until now. Seeing him standing in front of her shirtless was enough to bring these thoughts back but she knew now would be a bad time, Callen was still healing from his injuries. To have sex now wouldn't be good for his body. But she couldn't help but let her mind wander to how it would be like if they would do it. Maybe they could do it when Callen had recovered. Rebecca tried to get rid of the thought and looked at his wounds. They were healing nicely.

"They look good. Just make sure they don't get infected."

"I won't. Besides I've got you here with me to take care of me."

"Oh yes you do."

Callen pulled her up to his level and gave her a kiss. He laid her down on the bed and lay down on top of her while kissing her.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Callen said when he stopped kissing her.

Rebecca looked up to her boyfriend. She was so happy to have him as her boyfriend. He was sweet and kind and funny too. And he looked so damn handsome. His blue eyes were probably the most gorgeous thing about him. Rebecca could look into his eyes and just lose herself. They were so damn gorgeous.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When I saw you lying there on the gurney in the ER I was so scared I was gonna lose you."

"I know it was pretty scary. I know how close I got to dying. But I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm still alive."

"I know. I'm glad you made it through. It was really a close call."

"I know. I'm glad I survived."

"What about the people who shot you?"

"The team is looking into the case but so far they have nothing. It's like they disappeared into thin air."

"I'm sure you'll get them. You're the best."

"I hope so."

Callen moved his lips back down on hers again and kissed her deeply. Rebecca loved being in his arms again. She had missed that while he was in the hospital and by the feel of it Callen had missed it too.

"I love you G," Rebecca spoke when Callen stopped kissing here.

Callen looked at her, trying to process what she had just said to make sure he heard it right.

"You don't have to say it back right now, I just wanted to tell you I love you after everything that happened."

Callen looked at her and kissed her deeply. She loved him! Callen loved her too but he couldn't quite get the words out so he just kissed her, letting her feel how much he loved her. Callen looked deep into her eyes as he stopped kissing her. Rebecca could see his emotions in his eyes and she knew he loved her too.

"It's okay G, I know. You don't have to say it now, I know," Rebecca spoke as she put her hand on Callen's face.

Callen kissed her again before lying back down on the bed and pulled her too him. For the first time is his life Callen felt truly happy. He had someone in his life who loved him and who he loved just a much. He was so happy to have Rebecca in his life. He never thought he would have someone like her in his life but here he was lying in bed with her in his arms. He promised himself that he wasn't going to screw this up. He was still new to this whole being in a relationship thing but he was working on it. At least he didn't have to lie to Rebecca about who he really was, that made it so much easier.

….

Callen hated sitting at home. It had only been 2 weeks but he was already bored out of his mind. He wanted to go back to work but he knew he couldn't yet. He still had 4 months left in his recovery. He hated being sidelined but he knew he had to let his body heal. His body was nowhere near his old stamina yet. He did physical therapy twice a week but after that he was really tired and that was just an hour of doing exercises. He had found a new apartment from him to stay at in Venice. He knew he could stay with Rebecca or Sam but he didn't want to burden them, even though he liked spending the past week at Rebecca's place. But he wasn't ready to move in with her, not yet.

Callen couldn't do much so he just practiced his languages and pulled some kitchen appliances apart and put them back together. He was bored so he decided to go for a run. He did physical therapy for an hour so he figured running for like 30 minutes couldn't hurt. He put on his running clothes and went outside. He started slowly to not push his body too much. He got into things and forgot the time. When he looked on his watch his saw he had already been running for 30 minutes and it was at least 20 more minutes before he would be back at home. He stopped to do some stretching before going back home. When he was stretching he felt his wounds pull a bit. After a while he ran back to his house. He noticed his body was tired and sore but he had to make it back home. He stopped when his chest started to hurt. He looked down and saw a blood stain on his shirt. He pulled up his shirt and noticed he had pulled some stitches.

"Damn it," Callen cursed.

He knew he had to have them looked at but he didn't want to go to the hospital. He looked around where he was exactly and noticed that Rebecca's place was just around the corner. He tried to run there so he would get there faster but he couldn't so he opted for walking. He hoped that she was at home and not at the hospital.

He made it to her place and knocked on the door but there was no answer. He noticed her car wasn't in the driveway.

"Damn it."

Callen didn't have the strength to make it back to his place so sat down on the bench that was standing on the porch. He pressed down on his wound to keep the bleeding to a minimum. He just hoped Rebecca would be home soon.

Rebecca got home about an hour later. She pulled up into her driveway and walked to the front door. She stepped onto the porch and saw Callen lying on her porch. Quickly she rushed towards him.

"G," Rebecca tried to wake him up but there was no reaction from him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it G." Rebecca pulled her phone out and called for an ambulance. "Hello, this is Dr. Jenkins, I have a male victim here, he's unconscious and he tore his stitches and the wound got infected."

"What's your location?" Rebecca gave the operator her address. "Ambulance in on it's way."

"Thank you."

Rebecca hung up the phone and looked Callen over. She went inside and retrieved her doctor's kit. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Callen's heart and lungs. He was still breathing and his heart sounded fine for now. Rebecca put the BP collar on his arm.

5 minutes later the ambulance was there.

"He's breathing but it's shallow and his systolic is 60," Rebecca spoke as the paramedics arrived.

"How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know. He was lying here when I got home from work."

The paramedics put some gauze on Callen's wound and put a breathing mask on before loading him up in the ambulance.

"Can I ride with you?"

"Yeah sure."

Rebecca locked up her door and got in the back of the ambulance.

"Take him to pacific beach medical, I'm a doctor there."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I found him like this, my guess is that he was running."

"And what about his wounds?"

"He got shot, he's a federal agent."

"Okay. Frank, step on it, we've got a federal agent in here."

"Got it."

They got to the hospital in record time and Callen was brought into the ER.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" One of the doctors spoke.

"This is my boyfriend, I found him like this. He's been recently released from the hospital after his shooting."

"What happened?"

"He tore one of his stitches and the wound got infected."

The doctor checked Callen over as he was hooked onto the machines. The doctor did an ultrasound but there were no internal bleedings.

"We're gonna give him some antibiotics and once the infection has cleared we will stitch the wound again. I'm gonna put some dressing over it now."

"Great."

A few hours after the antibiotics went into Callen's system he woke up.

"Hey G," Rebecca spoke as she saw that Callen was awake.

"Hey," Callen softly spoke and he looked around. He noticed he was in the hospital again. "What happened?"

"You tore your stitches and the wound got infected. You went running didn't you?"

"Yes. I thought I could manage it, but I ran further than I had planned."

"Were you cleared to go running?" Rebecca asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Callen replied and looked away.

"G! You had major surgery, you almost didn't survive. You still have stitches in your body. Do you really think it was wise to go for a run?" Rebecca spoke a bit angry.

"I was just bored at sitting at home. I needed to do something."

"Then go do something else, but not run. You're lucky that I found you when I did."

"I noticed I had torn my stitches and it was too long to run home so I went by your place but you weren't home."

"No I was at work and when I got home I saw you passed out on my porch. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be that bad."

"Just don't do it again, not until you're cleared."

"I won't."

"Good."

Rebecca gave him a soft kiss and sat back down on the chair next to his bed.

A few hours later the doctor came by to check on Callen again. The wound looked better so they could stitch it up again.

"I'll do it," Rebecca suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's no problem, I'm sure you have other patients to attend too."

"Yeah thanks."

Rebecca grabbed a suture kit and put on some gloves before stitching Callen back up.

"Promise me you'll take it easy now, no more running until you're cleared."

"I promise. I don't wanna go to the hospital again."

"That's good. You're all done."

"Let me get you discharged."

Rebecca went to the doctor that treated Callen and got the discharge papers and a prescription for some more antibiotics. Rebecca went to the pharmacy to get the antibiotics before driving home.

"What were you thinking, running like that?" Rebecca asked a bit angrily when they got home.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it. I didn't plan to run so far. I lost track of time and I was already too far out. I ran back but I noticed I pulled my stitches so I ran to your place."

"It could've been worse G."

"I know and it was stupid, I just hate sitting around doing nothing."

"You have to G. You have to let your body heal, you suffered major trauma. You're body has to heal, I know it's a long time but you have to do it, otherwise you'll be in the hospital in no time again."

"I know, and I'll try to. I'm just not good at sitting home."

"Yeah I've noticed."

Callen let himself fall down on the couch.

"I just wish I could go back to work again."

"I know G, but you can't, not yet."

"I know. I just hate it."

Rebecca sat down on the couch next to Callen.

"Just promise me you'll take it easy."

"I promise."

"I don't want to see you end up in the hospital again."

Callen grabbed Rebecca's hands and looked her in the eye.

"I promise Becky."

"Okay, I don't want to lose you, not after everything you survived."

"I know. I promise, I really do."

"Okay."

Callen pulled Rebecca to him and gave her a kiss. They spend some time on the couch before going to bed. Callen stayed the night at Rebecca's.

…

Callen was 3 months into his recovery. He was feeling a lot better. He could do more and more. He noticed he got some of his strength back. He had spent the first month of his recovery with Rebecca. He was there a lot still but he did spent some time at his own place as well.

Rebecca just came out of the trauma room when she saw Callen standing there.

"G? What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Callen reassured her. "I just had PT, I thought I'd come visit you, if you have time."

"Yeah, it's my lunch hour now. I can spare a few minutes for you."

"Great."

They went upstairs to the cafeteria and got some lunch.

"How did the PT go?"

"Good. Doc says I'm doing good. I can do more and more each week."

"That's good, just don't push it. You still have 2 months left."

"I won't."

"Okay good."

Just as they started to eat Rebecca's pager went off.

"Sorry but I've gotta go," Rebecca spoke as she looked at her pager.

"It's okay, I understand. Go. What time are you off?"

"I should be off around 5pm."

"Alright, I'll drop by your place then."

"Sure that's fine. I gotta go now."

Rebecca gave Callen a quick kiss and went downstairs to the ER.

Callen decided to stop by the beach before going home. His stitches had come out already so he decided to go for a swim. He changed into his swim shorts and walked into the ocean. He swam for about a half an hour before going back to the beach. He dried himself off and went to get changed. He stopped by his place to rest for a while before going over to Rebecca place. On the way over there he stopped by the grocery store. He was going to make dinner for him and Rebecca.

Everything was prepped and ready by the time it was 5pm. He waited to make everything since he didn't know if Rebecca would actually be home at 5pm.

A little later got he got a text.

'I'm stuck in surgery for about another 2 hours. I will see you then.'

Callen just lounged around the house until it was time to make dinner.

..

Rebecca stepped into her place a little after 7pm. She immediately noticed the lovely smell coming from the kitchen.

"G," Rebecca called.

"Hey Becky," Callen replied as he stepped out of the kitchen and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"You're making dinner?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you."

"That's nice. It smells really delicious."

"It's almost done. Why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Deal."

Rebecca gave Callen one more kiss and went to sit on the couch. Callen put the food on the plates and brought it into the dining room.

"Dinner's ready," Callen called.

Rebecca stood up and walked over to the dining room. She was blown away by the look. It was beautifully decorated with flowers on the table and candles burning.

"It looks beautiful. Thank you G."

"You're welcome. I wanted to do something nice for you."

"That's very sweet of you."

Rebecca gave Callen a kiss and sat down at the table. The food that Callen made was very nice. He had made chicken with pesto from the oven and potatoes with herbs and Brussels sprouts.

"This was really nice G. I didn't know you could really cook."

"I can, I just don't do it often. I'm usually home late from work so I don't feel like cooking."

"Ah yes I know what you mean."

They sat down on the couch and watch a movie on TV before going to bed.

…

"Are you sure you're okay to return to work tomorrow?" Rebecca asked as they were lying in bed that night.

"I feel perfectly fine. Doc said I was good to return to work."

"Okay. Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to see you in my ER anytime soon."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Okay good. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"Okay good. I don't wanna lose you."

Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her deeply.

"You're not gonna lose me."

"Good."

Callen kissed Rebecca again and turned her on her back and lay down on top of her while kissing her. Rebecca felt Callen's hand slip underneath her pajama. She moaned against his lips as his hand moved further upwards. Rebecca pulled out of the kiss when she felt Callen's hand on her breast.

"Sorry," Callen apologized as he pulled away his hand.

"It's fine. I just wanna make sure we're ready for this."

Callen looked at her. He loved her so much and he had enjoyed the last two years together. He couldn't believe that they were about to make love.

"I'm ready. But only if you're ready too, I don't want to push you into this."

"It's fine G. I'm ready for it. I really am."

"Okay good."

Callen went back to kissing her. He moved both his hands underneath her pajama and lifted it up, pulling it over her head. She was already in her pajamas so there was no bra left to take off. He moved his lips down her neck and kissed her spot before trailing kisses down her chest. Callen kissed his way down further after a while and took her pajama pants and her panties off. Callen kissed his way back up her body and kissed her on the lips again. His hands moved down and went in between her legs. He kissed her as he worked her body.

After a while Callen couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to make love to her. He removed his own clothes and lay back down on top of her.

"You ready?" Callen asked before continuing.

"Yes I am, please make love to me G."

Callen looked her in the eye as he moved himself inside of her. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his gorgeous baby blue eyes. She loved everything about this man. She enjoyed being with him the last two years. She was glad they were taking the next step and sleep together.

It felt so good to both of them. They looked into each other's eyes and occasionally kissed each other as they made love. The room was filled with the sounds of them making love.

Very content they lay tangled up in each other afterwards.

"Thank you G, that was really good."

"You were not so bad yourself."

"I'm glad we took this step."

"Me too." Callen looked her deep into her eyes. "I love you Rebecca."

There! G Callen had finally said those 3 words. He loved someone and he had admitted it! He knew he loved her for a while now but he hadn't been able to say those 3 words. He was finally starting to let Rebecca in. It took him a while but slowly he had let her in. And here he was in her bed, just having made love to her and telling her he loved her.

Rebecca placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you too G."

Callen smiled at her and kissed her. A little later they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Callen was up early the next morning. He needed to swing by his place before going to work. He quietly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake up Rebecca. He wrote her a note and left it on her nightstand. He gave her a soft kiss on her head before leaving the house and going to his place.

Callen grabbed his things and went to get a coffee while he waited for his partner to come pick him up.

"You sure you're ready to come back G?" Sam asked his partner.

"What are you? My mother or something?"

"You could use one."

Callen grabbed his bag and followed Sam to his car.

"How's Rebecca doing?" Sam asked once they were in the car.

"She's great. I spent a lot of my time with her."

"That's good. I'm glad you've found someone."

"Me too. I really love her Sam."

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So new office huh?"

"Yes, it's great."

It was good for Callen to be back at work again. He missed it. He was glad he had something to do during the day again. Callen dove right into work again. For a moment he was a bit scared that something would happen again but he shook it off and went on with his job. Luckily it ended without any injuries for Callen or his team.

"Expense reports, you're 6 months behind," Hetty spoke as she walked into the bullpen.

"Please tell me you're kidding Hetty."

"I could, but it would be a lie."

Callen threw the papers down on the table and sat down with a sigh. He started with his paperwork and got it all finished before he went to lie down on the couch. He didn't want to admit it but work had made him tired. He was back at work but his fitness still wasn't what it used to be, it was close but not quite there.

Callen woke up the next morning when his phone rang. He looked at the clock and noticed it was only 6am. He checked his phone and saw it was Rebecca.

"Hey Becky," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey G, is everything okay? You said you would stop by last night."

Callen had totally forgotten about that. "Yeah I'm fine. It was late last night when I was finished so I just went to my place."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just wondered if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Work was fine too, I'm good to be back at work again."

"Okay that's good."

"I'll try to stop by tonight after work."

"Sure that's fine. I'll see you then."

"Okay great."

Rebecca hung up the phone and went back to work. Rebecca was working in the ER later that day when she noticed Sam and Callen coming in through the door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? What happened? Are you okay?"

"We're fine. We're just looking for a patient, he's a suspect in a case of ours."

"What's his name?"

"Michael Barnley."

"Alright, let me check." Rebecca checked the system for the patient. "He's upstairs in the OR right now. He was brought in with severe injuries from an explosion."

"We need him alive."

"I'll go see how he's doing. You can wait in the waiting room."

Rebecca took Callen and Sam to the waiting room and went into the OR to see how the patient was doing.

"How you're doing in here Dr. Williams?"

"Touch and go, the patient suffered severe injuries from the blast."

"Do what you can. There are two federal agents here to speak with him, he's a suspect."

"We'll do what we can, but the odds aren't good."

"Alright."

Rebecca went back to Callen and Sam and told them what the doctor had told her. Callen and Sam really need him to live, he was the only suspect they had right now. They waited in the waiting room for a while before the doctor came out and told them the patient didn't make it. Callen and Sam went back to the office to see if they had something else to solve this case with.

Rebecca had just finished her work day and walked to her car in the parking lot. As she drove home she noticed the same car following her ever since she left the hospital. She didn't drive straight to her house but she took a detour. The car was still following her. She pulled out her phone and called Callen.

"Hey Becky what's up?"

"I think there's a car following me ever since I left the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I took a detour but he's still following me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on Pico."

"Alright, go to the harbor in Marina del Rey. I'll meet you there."

Rebecca drove to the place Callen had told her. When she got there she didn't see Callen but the other car was still there. She got out and looked around to find Callen. She looked the other way and didn't notice a man coming up from behind until it was too late. He put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the van. Just as they dragged her into the van Callen came up. He quickly got out of the car and grabbed his gun.

"Federal Agent, let her go!"

Callen had to duck since bullets came flying this way. Rebecca was dragged into the van and it drove off. Callen shot at the van but it didn't stop. The van drove off with Rebecca inside it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it," Callen cursed. Callen had taken the plate of the car and immediately called Eric.

"Eric, get kaleidoscope to search for a black van, license plate 7 – Baker, Richard, Stevens – 456."

"Already on it. What's going on Callen?"

"Someone took Rebecca."

"I'll let the others know."

"Great, I'm on my way back to the office."

Callen wondered why they had taken Rebecca. Could it be because of him? Was there someone after him? If so, how had they found out about Rebecca?

"What's going on G?" Sam asked his partner when Callen stepped back into the office.

"I don't know. Rebecca called me when she drove home from the hospital. She said there was a car following her. I told her to go to the boatshed. When I got there they were pulling here into a van."

"Did you see who they were?'

"Yeah I got a look at them, but I didn't recognize them."

"Do you think it has something to do with you, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked as she walked into the bullpen.

"I don't know. Could be."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, just be careful Mr. Callen."

"I will Hetty, but I have to get her out of this."

"I understand. Just be careful until we know if it's about you or not."

"I will."

Callen went upstairs to see what they had.

"Keep an eye on him Mr. Hanna," Hetty spoke.

"I will Hetty."

…

Rebecca was being dragged into an old building. She had no idea what was going on? Could it have something to do with Callen's job?

"What do you want from me?" Rebecca asked as they took her inside.

"We need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"Our friend has been shot, we need you to fix him."

Rebecca looked at the man lying on the table.

"I can't."

"You're a doctor right?"

"Yes I am, but I can't help your friend here, he needs to go to the hospital."

"He can't go to the hospital. We've got some supplies here."

"I can't operate on him here, he needs to go to the hospital."

The man pulled a gun out and aimed it at Rebecca. "You'll fix him here. If he dies, you die."

Hesitantly Rebecca went to work.

"Do you have some alcohol or something? I need to sterilize."

One of the men pulled out a bottle of whisky. "Will this do?"

"I suppose." Rebecca took the bottle of whisky. "Okay, this is gonna sting a bit."

Rebecca poured some whisky over the wounds causing the man to scream. Rebecca did her hands too and washed them before putting on some gloves.

The supplies she had were limited but she was doing her best.

"He really needs to go to the hospital."

"And I told you he can't. You're gonna save him here."

"He needs surgery, in an actual hospital. He needs to be put under. If I open him up here he will probably have a lot of infections. I need to take him to the hospital."

"And I said you can't," the man spoke as he pointed his gun to Rebecca.

"If you want your friend to live you will take him to the hospital."

"You save my friend, but it's got to be here or I will blow your brains out."

Rebecca hoped Callen would find her soon. There was not a lot she could do for that person here, he needed to go to the hospital. Rebecca did her best to keep him alive but he was circling the drain. He needed surgery in a real hospital and fast.

"Why are you stopping? Save my friend," the man yelled as he put his gun on Rebecca.

"I can't save him here, he needs a hospital. If he stays here he'll die. There's nothing more I can do for him here."

"I told you what would happen if he died."

"Please, don't shoot me," Rebecca spoke.

Just as she thought she was about to get shot the door flew open. Rebecca dove underneath the table as the gunfire started.

A few seconds later she felt someone grabbed her.

"Becky, are you okay?" She heard Callen's voice.

She looked him in the eye as Callen helped her up. "Yeah I'm okay."

Callen hugged his girlfriend. He was so relieved she was alright.

"How did you find me?"

"Eric tracked the van to here. Do you know why they took you?"

"They wanted me to help their friend, but I couldn't. He needed a hospital but they wouldn't bring him to the hospital."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. They didn't hurt me, yet anyway."

"That's good. It's over now. They are dead."

Callen took Rebecca back to the boatshed so they could pick up her car.

"I'll see you later, just have to go by the office real quick," Callen told her.

"That's fine."

"Are you okay to go home by yourself?"

"Yes I'll be fine G."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Callen gave Rebecca a quick kiss before driving back to the office.

He finished up his paperwork and went to Rebecca's place.

"Hey Becky, it's me," Callen spoke as he stepped through the door.

"Hey G, I'm in the kitchen."

Callen walked into the kitchen and gave Rebecca a kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. They didn't hurt me."

"Okay that's good. You sure you're completely okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I used to be in the Navy, I was trained for these things. Trust me this was nothing, I was once captured when I was deployed. That was way scarier."

"What happened?"

"We were on our way to a scene to help the soldiers out when we got ambushed. They captured us. They didn't want us to help the injured US soldiers. We were there for 3 days when they got us out."

"Geez, just so you wouldn't help the injured US soldiers?"

"Yes. But luckily all of us were pretty okay, just some bruises and no one died of the soldiers."

"That's good. Did you learn how to use a gun? Even though you're a doctor."

"Yes, we had the basic training of the navy, including how to fire weapons."

"Did you ever think about becoming a navy SEAL or something?"

"I've always wanted to be a doctor but my dad was in the navy so I decided to join the navy and be a doctor there. When my mother died I decided to join the reserves. I didn't want to leave the navy but I couldn't go back to the war zone."

"So you're still technically in the navy?"

"Yes I am. I still have some reserve duty training every now and then."

"That's good. Can I ask what you liked better? Being a doctor there or being a doctor here in the hospital."

"It doesn't really matter for me. I like both. Maybe I will go back one day."

"If that's what you want you should do that."

"Perhaps, I'm good where I am right now. I have my own ER to run."

"What's the weirdest thing that you ever saw in the ER?"

"Pffff, there have been a lot of strange cases. It surprises me sometimes what surgeons pull out of a person. I've seen the weirdest things being pulled out of people. We once got 3 patients who all had nails in their stomachs."

"Nails? Really?"

"Yes. It were a stupid students. They had a bet on who could swallow the most nails. In total we pulled out 40 nails."

"Really? That's just crazy."

"After several years in the ER nothing surprises me anymore."

"Isn't it hard when you have to tell family members their loved one has died?"

"Yes that's the hard part. It's never easy. After a while you learn to deal with it but it's never easy. I wish I never had to do it, but it's part of the job, we can't save everyone. I remember my first one very well. It was very hard, I almost couldn't tell the parents myself."

"Yeah I bet that it's not easy."

"No it never is. As long as I know for myself I've done everything I could, it makes it a bit more bearable."

…..

They finally had a lead on Callen's cold case. Maybe now Callen could finally close it and put it behind him.

"You sure you're okay to do this?" Sam asked his partner.

"I'm fine. I need to find out what happened and who was responsible for it."

"I understand, just go lone wolf on me."

"I'll try," Callen replied with a smile.

Callen found at that the girl who had tried to warn him was Alina, his little sister. Callen felt bad that she had died avenging him. What if he had just made contact with her when she tried to? Maybe then he wouldn't have been shot and she wouldn't be dead.

At the end of the day Callen went to Alina's house. It brought back memories when he stayed there as a foster kid. He sat down on the bed and opened the door to the closet. His name was still carved into the wood. This was definitely one of the better homes. He really had liked staying her. They had thought him how to speak Russian. He stayed there for a bit longer before going back to his place. Rebecca was working the night shift so she wasn't home. And he preferred to be alone tonight. So much had happened today. He had finally caught the man who was responsible for his shooting. He would be rotting away in a prison for a long time. Callen lay down on his bed roll and thought about his time with the Rostoff's.

…

_Callen had just turned 14 when he was placed with the Rostoff's. He had spent a couple of months in a group home before he was sent to the Rostoff's. Callen dragged his feet as he followed the social worker to the front door. He had been in a very bad home before he was placed in the group home. He was prepared that this one would be bad too. _

"_Hello, good morning," a woman opened the door with a smile. _

_Callen looked at her. She seemed nice but they all did when the social worker was around. The social worker nudged Callen._

"_Good morning," Callen spoke. _

"_Come on in."_

_Callen followed the social worker and the woman inside. The house looked nice. It wasn't really big but it looked cozy. Callen looked at the man sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He seemed to be alright. The social worker stayed for a little while going over some things before she left._

"_Now behave yourself Callen," she spoke before she left. _

"_Would you like to see your room?" The woman asked._

_He had his own room? Normally he would just sleep wherever he was told to, which mostly was in a small stock closet or in a room with other kids. _

_Callen nodded and followed the woman. _

"_This is your room."_

_Callen looked into the room. There was just one bed. _

"_Where can I sleep?" Callen asked._

"_You can sleep right here in the bed."_

"_What about the other kids?"_

"_This is your room. Alina, our daughter, has her own room down the hall."_

"_This is just for me?"_

"_Yes it is."_

_Callen just looked at her. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" Callen asked as he bent his head down._

"_No, you have done nothing wrong. Why would you think that?"_

"_My previous foster dad would take me into a room with one bed when I had been bad and he would punish me there."_

_Her heart broke for the little boy. She felt bad that he had been abused at his last place. She got down and looked into his eyes._

"_You have done nothing wrong. This is your room cus every kid deserves to have his or her own room. I don't know what your previous foster parents did but I promise you we will never hurt you. You're our son now."_

_Callen looked at her. No one had ever called him their son. _

"_I can stay here?"_

"_Yes, you can stay here as long as you want. Our little girl is still at school but she will love to meet you later. She had been talking about her big brother coming here for the entire week."_

_They seemed nice people but Callen still didn't let his guard down. _

"_Why don't you put away your things and I will show you the rest of the house."_

…_._

The Rostoff's had definitely been the best foster home he had ever stayed there. He was sad when he had to leave but Mrs. Rostoff got sick and they couldn't take care of them any longer. He had loved staying there. They had even let him go to school and do things kids his age were supposed to do. He was sad to find out that both of the Rostoff's had died. He would've liked to thank them for letting him stay with them for so long.

…

Rebecca was just having a break when she received a message on her phone. She looked at the message. It was a message from Callen.

'I have to go away for business, don't know when I will be back,' the message read.

Rebecca knew that Callen had to go undercover. She just hoped he would be alright.

Rebecca just arrived at home around 8pm after her shift the next day. She saw Callen just pulling up behind her.

"Hey G," Rebecca greeted him.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted her back with a kiss.

"Finished?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good. Got the one you were after?"

"Yes we did."

"Good."

Rebecca opened the door and they walked in.

"I'm just gonna go get a bath, do you wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Together they got into the bath. Rebecca sat with her back against Callen's chest and Callen had his arms around her.

"This is nice," Rebecca spoke.

"Yes it is."

They stayed in the bath a while before going out. They sat on the couch and just watched a bit of TV before going to bed. Rebecca looked at Callen as he took his clothes off. She could still see the scars on his body from his shooting.

"Do they still hurt?" Rebecca asked.

"My wounds from where I was shot? No, they don't hurt. They're just scars now."

"That's good."

Callen crawled into the bed and lay down on top of Rebecca.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome, it's my job."

"Not just that, you were there for me afterwards."

"Of course, you're my boyfriend and I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen kissed her and they ended up making love for hours.

….

"What happened to you?" Rebecca asked as Callen stepped into her place.

"Got a little run in with some bad guys. He hit me in the face and in some other not very comfortable part."

"Aw poor baby."

"It's okay, I've had worse."

"Did you already ice it?"

"Yes I already did. My boss already took a look at it."

"Okay. Is she a doctor too?"

"I have no idea but I think she had some basic medical training cus she usually looks us over a bit."

"Ah okay. You want me to take a look at it?" Rebecca asked with a smirk.

"Sure, I'm all yours doctor," Callen replied as he lounged on the couch.

Rebecca sat on his lap and kissed him. Her hands went down to his chest and started opening the buttons of his blouse. Once all the buttons were upon she kissed along his jawline and down to his neck before going down across his chest. She took his blouse off and inspected his chest.

"Just a little bruise here," Rebecca spoke as she looked at the side of his torso.

She gently kissed it before going back up and placed a soft kiss on the bruise on his face. Callen's hands made work or Rebecca's blouse before tossing it on the floor. A little later she was sitting on his lap in just her underwear. Rebecca stepped of his lap momentarily so she could take his pants off. She first took his shoes and socks off and then took his pants and boxers off, leaving Callen completely naked.

Rebecca pleasured him a bit before sliding down on him after taking her underwear off. Callen grabbed the couch behind him as Rebecca moved. It was just so good what she was doing. Callen turned them around and placed her on the couch and finished them. Once they had regained their breaths Callen carried her upstairs and they continued their love making.

…..

'G, are you free tonight? I need to talk to you about something,' Rebecca texted Callen.

'Is everything okay?'

'Yes everything is fine. I just need to talk to you about something.'

'I should be finished on time with this case, I'll drop by your place then.'

'Alright, that's fine.'

Callen wondered what Rebecca wanted to talk to him about. He was finished with work just after 6pm. He grabbed his things and went to Rebecca's place. He parked his car and went into the house.

"Hey Becky."

"Hey G," Rebecca replied from the couch.

"Is everything okay? What's so urgent you wanted to talk about?" Callen asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was asked today to go back to Afghanistan for 6 months."


	5. Chapter 5

"You mean on deployment?"

"Yes, they need a doctor over there, they are short staffed for the moment. They lost someone but the one who was supposed to replace him in 6 months is still on maternity leave. So they asked if I was available. I haven't made any decisions yet and I haven't told the hospital yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I'm still in the navy so it's my duty. I want to help them out but only if you're okay with it. I would be gone for 6 months."

"If you really want to go there it's okay with me. You should help your country"

"You're really okay with it?"

"Yes, it's your duty. I understand it. I have to go away for work sometimes too undercover, sometimes for long amounts of times."

"Yeah I know, but this is 6 months and I would be half way across the world. What about us?"

"What do you mean, what about us?"

"I would be gone for 6 months." Callen looked at her, he had no idea what she was trying to say. "We would be apart for 6 months. Do you think we can handle that?"

Suddenly Callen knew what she meant. "Of course we can handle it. And don't worry. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Callen replied and took her hands. "I love you Becky and I promise you I will be here when you get back if you decide to go. And it's not like we won't see or speak right?"

"Yeah I think it will be able for us to call or something."

"Great. We can do this if you decide to go. The choice is up to you. I will support you no matter what decision you make and we'll be fine no matter what you decide."

Rebecca leaned forward and kissed Callen. "I love you too G and I will let you know what I decide. Gotta talk to the chief about it."

"I'm sure he will let you go if you wanted to. Do you really want to go back?"

"Yeah I think so. I mean I'm still in the navy so it's my duty but it would be nice to go back again. I loved the time I spent in the navy."

"Can you handle it? I mean you've been out a while."

"Yeah I can handle it. I still have to do a test before I'm actually allowed to go back."

"That's good."

…

Rebecca only had a few days to think about it since they needed someone urgent. She had talked to the chief about it and he allowed her to go to Afghanistan. Rebecca promised she would be back at the hospital once she came back. Rebecca lay in the on call room that night thinking about what she should do. Should she go to Afghanistan? Would she and Callen be able to work this out?

She wanted to go to Afghanistan, she wanted to help them out. But would she be okay with it? Would she be able to handle it again? She would talk to Callen again before making her final decision.

…..

The next day Callen dropped by Rebecca's place after work.

"Have you thought about the Afghanistan thing?" Callen asked as they were eating dinner.

"Yes I have, and I think I'm gonna go. I just wanted to talk to you once more before making my final decision."

"I told you I'm okay with it. You can go. We'll be okay with it. It's only 6 months. They'll be over before we know it. We can handle it. I'll be right here waiting for you, I promise. I think you should go. Your country needs you."

"Thank you for being so supportive with this."

"Of course. I understand it perfectly. I would probably do the same if I were in your shoes."

"You would?"

"Yeah. I've never served but I've been a federal agent for a while now and I know what it's like. We protect our country however we can."

"Alright, it's settled them, I'm going."

"Great."

Callen still had some reservations though about her going to the war zone. He was just worried about her. He hoped she would come back in one piece.

…

Rebecca had notified the hospital. She would leave for Coronado tomorrow. Callen stayed over at Rebecca's place tonight. Rebecca and Callen were lying in the bed just kissing each other.

"I will miss you G."

"I'll miss you too Becky. It will be a long 6 months without you here but we can handle it. I love you very much and I'll be right here waiting for you."

"I love you too G."

Callen kissed her again and his hands moved underneath her pajama top, lifting it up over her head.

"You better make this good G, we will have to last 6 months on this," Rebecca told him with a smirk.

"Oh I know, believe me I plan to."

Callen kissed her deeply, letting her feel how much he loved her. Rebecca moaned against his lips as Callen pressed against her in the right way. She could feel how turned on he already was. The rest of their clothes were quickly taken off and thrown across the room. Rebecca wrapped her legs around Callen's waist as he pushed into her.

Callen was right, this was the best love making they ever had. It was so good. They made love for hours in different positions. Both of them were spent when they finally stopped.

"Wow, that was really good," Rebecca breathed out.

"Oh yeah it was, totally.'

"Thank you G," Rebecca said as she turned on her side, facing Callen.

"You're welcome."

Rebecca crawled against Callen and lay her head down on his chest. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Becky."

Rebecca fell right asleep. Callen lay awake for a while. He was going to miss Rebecca very much. Part of him wished she didn't have to go. But he understood why she had to go. He had even told her to go. He just hoped she would be okay and back safe into his arms in 6 months. Now he knew what Rebecca must be going through every time he had to go undercover. Eventually Callen fell asleep.

The next morning Callen brought Rebecca to Coronado.

"Good luck Becky," Callen spoke and gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine G. I'll try to contact you as much as I can."

"That's fine. Just be safe."

"I promise."

Callen gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll be waiting for you here when you get back."

"That's great. I'll let you know when I will arrive back at Coronado."

"That's great. I'll come pick you up then."

"That's good. See you in 6 months."

"See ya then."

Rebecca gave Callen one more kiss before she walked off. Callen looked at her as she walked off. He was going to miss her so much. He just hoped that 6 months from now he would be standing here waiting for her to jump into his arms. Callen waited until she was out of sight before getting back into his car and drove to work.

Rebecca walked inside and reported herself.

"LCDR Rebecca Jenkins, reporting for duty sir," Rebecca saluted her superior.

The commander saluted her back and put her at ease.

"Welcome back Commander. Report on the field for physical training at 09.00. At 13.00 report for medical training at the battle zone. Report at the shooting range at 19.00 and finally report for medical examination at 20.00."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Rebecca saluted him and walked off to her barracks.

Rebecca changed into the training clothes. She looked at her watch. She had 20 minutes before she had to be on the field. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Callen.

'All settled in, will start the training day in 20 minutes. I'll call you later tonight.'

Rebecca put her phone and other valuables away and went to the training field. She looked at the training field as she arrived. It reminded her a lot about her training when she just joined the navy. She looked at the field net to theirs. The navy SEALS were training there. Their training was way more intense. Rebecca only had some basic training. At 9 o'clock sharp their training officer arrived. He explained their training and told them to get to work. One by one they started their run. They had to jump over small fences, crawl under barb wire, climb over a wall, swing from the monkey bars, climb up on a tower and abseil down the tower and jump through set of tires.

All of them were timed. Rebecca had the fasted time. Next followed a course of ground exercises, like pull ups and such.

At 11am Rebecca was done with training. She went back to her barracks and grabbed a quick shower before going for lunch.

At 13.00 sharp the medical training started. They had to treat dummies in a war zone. Everything was just like in the war zone. They had a tent set up to treat the patients and fake bullets and grenades flying around them. The senior doctors had their own set to work in, they were supported by nurses and doctors in training.

"Alright, everybody ready," the commander shouted.

"Yes sir," the all shouted back.

"Go!"

Everyone went to work quickly. There were sergeants at the set looking how the doctors performed. Rebecca quickly went to work. She triaged the patients and gave the junior doctors their orders.

"Doctor Jenkins," one of the nurses shouted. "You're needed over here."

Rebecca quickly went to the bed. She quickly looked the patient over. The patient was in very bad shape. In these kinds of situations quick decisions had to be made, how difficult it was.

"Black tag, there's nothing more to do for him."

"He's still alive," one of the soldiers called.

"Not for long, we have others here too who we can still save."

"That is a US navy SEAL there, you're just gonna let him die," he shouted at her.

"I understand sir, but there's nothing more we can do. Excuse me I have other patients to attend to."

Rebecca walked off and went to the next patient. This was the hard part of the job, making decisions like this. When you're in the field like this you don't have time to waste your time and resources on a soldier who is as good as dead. In the beginning Rebecca had troubles with this. She wanted to save everyone.

…..

"_Dr. Jenkins, I need you over here," the senior doctor called. _

"_I'm a little bit busy over here sir."_

"_That guy is black tagged. Leave him."_

"_He's still alive sir."_

"_He's too far gone, we won't be able to save him."_

"_Just let me try, I know I can do it."_

"_We don't have time, there are other people who need your help more." Rebecca didn't back away from her patient, she knew she could save him._

"_Dr. Jenkins, get over here now, that's an order."_

_Reluctantly Rebecca walked away from her patient. This was her first time dealing with something like this. If she just had more time and supplies she would have been able to save him. _

"_Dr. Rogers, we need you out in the field."_

"_Try and stabilize him Dr. Jenkins. You can do this."_

_This was the first time she treated a very injured patient by herself. She wasn't about to let her superior down. She managed to save the patient, despite gunfire and grenades being thrown around them. Rebecca was so glad to be back at camp after spending 10 hours in the field. _

_She was sitting in her tent reading her mail when her superior stepped in. Rebecca immediately stood up and saluted him. He put her at ease and she sat back down on her bed. Dr. Rogers sat down on the bed opposite to her. _

"_You did good out there today Rebecca. I know it was your first time being out in the field like that."_

"_I know I could've saved that guy."_

"_Maybe you could have, if you had more time and resources. Being out in the field like that isn't easy. You have to make split second decisions. If a patient is badly wounded like he was we don't try and save them. There are other patients who need our help who are less wounded. If the patient is already nearly dead when he arrives at our table we try for a little while to stabilize him, but if it takes too long we move onto the next patient."_

"_So we're just gonna let him die?"_

"_It's not easy being a medic out in the field. We have to make some though choices. I know it's not easy but we have to try and save the ones we can, how tragic it is for the other soldier."_

"_I understand sir."_

"_I can see you will make a very good doctor."_

"_Thank you sir."_

_Rebecca saluted him as he walked out._

…_._

Rebecca was dead tired when she arrived back at her barracks at 18.15. She just had 45 minutes to get ready for her shooting training. She grabbed a quick shower and lay down on her bed. She managed to get some sleep before she reported to the shooting range at 19.00 sharp. She got her gun and headphones and grabbed a booth. With her examiner behind her Rebecca started shooting. She had excellent marksmanship.

As last she reported to the medical office for a checkup. She was in very good health. She arrived back at her barracks just after 9pm.

She lay down on her bed and pulled her phone out to call Callen.

"Hey Becky," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey G."

"How's everything there?"

"Tired but good."

"That's good. When are you shipping out?"

"There are just looking over everything now and I will hear later if I'm good to ship out. If that's the case I'll be leaving for Afghanistan later tonight."

"I'm sure you did fine. Go save some soldiers over there. And I'll see you when you get back, be safe. I love you."

"I will G and I love you too." There was a knock on Rebecca's door. "I've gotta go. I'll talk to you when I can."

"Alright, see ya."

Rebecca hung up her phone and opened the door. She saluted when she saw it was her commanding officer who put her at ease.

"We've looked over your results and you're perfectly fine to be shipped out. Plane leaves at 22.00."

"Thank you sir. I'll be there sir."

"Great. Go save some soldiers over there."

"I will sir."

They saluted as the commanding officer left. Rebecca packed up her things and sent a quick text to Callen.

'Going to Afghanistan in 20 minutes. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I'll be careful. Just be careful yourself as well. I love you.'

Rebecca grabbed her things and left for the airfield. At 22.00 sharp the plane took off. There were some other navy personnel on board and some supplies. Rebecca managed to get some sleep on the plane before they arrived in Afghanistan. It was a day and 3 hours later which put the local time in Afghanistan at 12.30pm. Back in LA it was just 1am. Rebecca grabbed her things and went to the medical office.

"LCDR Rebecca Jenkins reporting for duty sir," Rebecca saluted him.

"At ease Commander. Thank you for coming so soon."

"Of course sir. I'm happy to help."

"Put your stuff away and report at the hospital."

"Yes sir."

Rebecca was shown to her tent. She put her stuff away and went to the hospital.

"LCDR Rebecca Jenkins reporting for duty."

"At ease Commander. Good that you're here. We need a set of extra hands. Some wounded soldiers have just brought it. You can start at bed 3 over there."

Rebecca quickly went to work. It felt good to be back in the war zone again. She had missed it. She had missed the adrenaline rush. It was just a bit getting used to again. She didn't have all the supplies she did at the hospital in LA. She had to find her way around the hospital. At the end of the day it had quiet down a bit. Some of the medical staff sat down to eat together.

"Where have you served before Commander?" another doctor asked Rebecca.

"I served in Afghanistan for 3 years a couple years back."

"Where have you been stationed in between?"

"I'm in the reserves. I'm a trauma surgeon in a hospital in LA. I came back here since you're senior doctor was injured. I'm only here for 6 months. Then his replacement is coming back from maternity leave."

"Ah okay. Why did you go into the reserves?"

"My mom died, after that I just couldn't go back. I had a lot of troubles with PTSD. But I've got it handle now. It wasn't just that my mom died. Just before that me and some other medical staff were captured and held by the Taliban for 3 days."

"Why would they capture medical staff?" One of the junior doctors asked.

"They didn't want us to treat injured US soldiers."

"That's just wrong."

"Yeah tell me about it."

Suddenly everyone was paged. They geared up. They had to go to the battlefield. With vests and helmets on and their side arms they stepped into the jeeps. They stayed down and quickly went to the medical tent.

"We need a senior doctor out in the field."

"I'll go," Rebecca said.

Rebecca grabbed the medical bag and ran into the field. She stayed low to avoid the bullets. She went to the bunker they had in the field. She quickly assessed the wounded they had and went to work. Suddenly a huge grenade went off very close to them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cover them!" Rebecca shouted as she lay on top of her patient.

The others did it too so there wouldn't go any dirt into the wounds.

"Everyone okay?" One of the soldiers asked once they blast was over.

"I'm fine," came the response from the others.

"Can you help me get this one back to the tent?"

Rebecca dressed his wound and stabilized him as best she could. Rebecca had taken a foldable gurney with her. They put the soldier onto the gurney. Together with another soldier Rebecca lifted the gurney up. Another soldier covered them as they made their way back to the tent. Once the patient was on the table the soldiers went back to the bunker. Rebecca went to work on the soldier on the table. She cut his shirt open so she had better access to the wound.

"Alright, this is gonna hurt, I have to clean out the wound."

Rebecca cleaned out the wound. As soon as the liquid hit the wound the soldier cried out. There was still a lot of bleeding coming from the wound.

"We have to get him inside, take him to the OR."

Quickly they took him inside. It wasn't like the OR Rebecca was used to at the hospital but it would have to do. Rebecca quickly sterilized her hands and gowned and gloved up. The patient was already under.

"Scalpel," Rebecca spoke and started the procedure.

There was a lot of bleeding but Rebecca managed to fix it.

"Alright, transport him back to base."

…

It was 8 hours later when Rebecca was back at base camp. Rebecca went to check on her surgical patient.

"How's he doing?" Rebecca asked one of the nurses.

"He's doing better, vitals are good."

"That's good."

"How was it out there?"

"Like a war zone. I'm just gonna go get a shower. Come get me when he wakes up please."

"Will do doctor."

Rebecca grabbed a clean set of clothes from her bunk and went to grab a shower.

…..

It had been a month since Rebecca had left for Afghanistan. Callen found himself at Rebecca's place quite a lot after work. He missed her.

"Have you heard from Rebecca already?" Sam asked his partner as they drove to the crime scene.

"No not yet, but she's fine."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I know she's fine."

"How do you know that she's fine when you haven't heard from her?"

"I had Eric check in on her."

"You didn't? Does Hetty know?"

"She hasn't said anything. I just needed to know if she was alright so I asked Eric to check in on the base camp. She has to swipe her card when she enters the hospital so I had Eric check the log."

"Why don't you just call her?"

"I tried but her cell phone is off. I guess they are not allowed to use it. And if something bad would happen I would hear about it."

When Callen arrived at Rebecca's place that night he went to check her mail box. He saw there was a navy letter in her mail box with his alias name on it. He wondered what it was. He opened the letter and saw it was from Rebecca. He quickly walked inside Rebecca's house. He dropped his bag by the door. He threw the other mail on the table and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the letter and starting reading.

…

_Hey G,_

_Sorry I didn't contact you sooner. It's been crazy busy here and there are no cell phones allowed. I didn't know if you were still in the same place so I just sent it to my place. I knew you would check my mailbox._

_I hope you're doing fine. I'm fine over here. It's busy and I've been out to the battle zone a couple times. I'm okay being back here. So far my PTSD hasn't acted up and we haven't lost a soldier yet so that's good. It's just a little getting used to being in a combat hospital, it's just not the same as a real hospital. But I'm managing fine. The people here are very friendly. _

_I hope everything is okay at work for you. You know, now I'm not there to save you if you get shot. So please don't get shot. _

_I miss you very much. Every night before I go to sleep I think about you. I can't wait to see you again. 5 months is still so far away. _

_I love you G and I can't wait to be back in your arms again. I will try to write you more frequently but it will take a while before the letter arrives in LA. _

_If you want you can write me too. Just address it to Camp Pendleton and then Camp Chapman with my name on it. Then it should come here._

_Be safe._

_Love Becky._

…_._

Callen was glad he had finally heard from Rebecca. He was so happy to hear from her. He missed her terribly. He was glad that everything was going fine at her end and that she missed him too.

"I love you too Becky," Callen softly spoke.

He put the letter into his bag. He went into the kitchen and went to look for some pen and paper. He eventually found pen and paper in the desk in the bed room. He sat down at the desk and started writing. When he finished the letter he put it in an envelope and wrote the address on it and put it his bag.

…

It was 2 weeks later when Rebecca received Callen's letter.

_Hey Becky,_

_I don't know when you'll get this but I wrote this right after I received your letter._

_I'm glad to hear everything is going fine. I worry about you. I'm fine, I haven't been shot so far and I will do my very best to keep it that way. Just promise me you'll be fine too. I don't want anything to happen to you. _

_I miss you very much too. According to Sam I've been miserable ever since you left. Maybe that's true. I just miss you here with me. I can't wait to have you in back into my arms and that I can kiss you again. _

_I can't wait to hear from you again. I love you very much. I know 5 months is still far away but I'm sure it'll be over before we know it._

_Stay safe._

_Love G._

Rebecca smiled as she read the letter. She was glad to hear from Callen.

It was hard for both of them to be apart but this was something Rebecca had to do and Callen understood it. But that didn't mean that they didn't miss each other.

Rebecca thought of Callen as she fell asleep.

….

Rebecca walked off the plane in Coronado. She waited for their bags to come off the plane. With her bags in her hands she walked towards the exit. There were a lot of people waiting there, anxious to see their loved ones again. Rebecca scanned the crowd, hoping to get a glimpse of Callen. She scanned the crowd but she couldn't find him. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Becky!"

Rebecca looked in the direction of the sound. For a minute she thought she saw Callen. She looked again, but she couldn't see him anymore. She looked around and suddenly everyone had disappeared.

"Becky!" The voice spoke again.

Rebecca looked around again but there was no one there. She felt someone nudging here, but there was no one there. Slowly she felt herself slipping off the airstrip.

Then she noticed it wasn't real. It was a dream and someone was trying to wake her up. Slowly she got a grasp on reality back and opened her eyes.

"What?" Rebecca asked sleepy.

"They need us in the hospital. A convoy just got attacked."

Suddenly fully awake Rebecca jumped out of bed and quickly put her clothes on. It had just been a dream. She was still in Afghanistan, she wanted to be back at the airport in Coronado. Quickly she shook it off and went to the hospital. They were just brining in the patients.

The sun was starting to rise when Rebecca climbed back into bed. She managed to get some sleep before she had to be back in the hospital again

It was a quiet day today so the doctors were outside playing some soccer together. Rebecca had gotten close to the other female doctor. They sat on the picnic bench together just talking.

"How long have you been in the navy?" Rebecca asked.

"2 years, this is my first deployment."

"You're doing very well."

"Thank you."

"What made you wanna join the navy?"

"I come from a navy family. My mom and dad are both in the navy. My dad is a navy SEAL and my mom is a doctor. They are both working at Camp Pendleton."

"That's nice."

"What about you?"

"My dad was in the navy too. He's a navy SEAL too. He's training new SEALS at Camp Pendleton."

"Why didn't you become a navy SEAL too?"

"I always wanted to become a doctor but since my dad was in the navy I decided to become a doctor in the navy. I was in the navy for 10 years before I joined the reserves."

"Where have you served?"

"I've been to Afghanistan before, for 3 years, 3 years in Korea and 2 years on one of the navy ships. The other 2 years I spent at the navy hospital at Camp Pendleton."

"That's impressive. Isn't it hard to be away from home for so long? I mean I've only been here a couple of months and I already miss home, I can't imagine what it must be like for 3 years."

"It's hard. But once a year I was allowed to go back home for a week."

"That's nice. Do you mind me asking if you have someone special at home?"

"It's fine and yes I have a boyfriend. We've been together for 2 years. What about you?"

"No boyfriend, just family. What did your boyfriend think of you going back here for 6 months?"

"He's okay with it. He understands." Rebecca thought about telling her that Callen was NCIS but she didn't know if she could. But she was in the navy so she would know about NCIS. She didn't have to tell her that he was working for the OSP or what he name was. "He's NCIS."

"Ah that's nice. Have you ever had to deal with him at work?"

"Nope never. And I didn't know him when I was on active duty. I met him at the hospital where I work at."

"That's nice."

That night when Rebecca was lying in bed she thought back to first meeting Callen. He was her patient. She was surprised to find out that Sam was his partner. She knew him from her active navy duty. She didn't recognize him immediately when he came in with Callen but later when she heard his name she remembered him.

….

_Rebecca was out in the hallway when she saw Sam walked up to Callen's room to come and pick him up. _

"_Excuse me, Agent Hanna," Rebecca stopped him before going into the room. _

"_Yes Doctor?"_

"_I don't mean to intrude but I think I remember you from somewhere."_

"_You do?" Sam asked, concerned his cover was blown._

"_Yeah, I believe from Korea. I was stationed there at the camp as a doctor, I believe you were there as a navy SEAL."_

"_Ah yes that's right. I remember you now too. You saved a buddy of mine."_

"_Yes that was me."_

"_It's good to see you again. What are you doing here? Aren't you in the navy anymore?"_

"_I am, but in the reserves. So now I worked as a trauma surgeon here."_

"_That's nice too."_

"_When did you get out?"_

"_About 6 years ago. I met someone, we got married and we had kids. I didn't want to go back anymore so I became and NCIS agent."_

"_That's nice." Rebecca's pager went off. "Sorry I gotta go. Your partner is ready to go home."_

"_Thank you. Nice to see you again."_

"_Nice to see you too," Rebecca replied as she walked off. _

…_._

It had been almost 3 months since Rebecca had gone off to Afghanistan. Callen had received some more letters from her. He was glad that she was still okay. He had moved from one rental place to another once. He was staying in Venice now, when he was at his place that was. He spent most evenings at Rebecca's place. But this night he had chosen to stay at his place. He walked outside and bought the daily paper. He was going to get some coffee before going to work. His agent skills kicked in when he had the feeling that someone was watching him. He casually looked back and noticed a guy following him. Not sure what was going on Callen made himself disappear. The guy came after him and found Callen waiting from him in an alley. He got spooked when Callen made him that he made a run for it. Callen ran after him but the guy was hit by a car. Just before the guy died he spoke Callen's name. Wondering what was going on Callen quickly left the scene and stayed unnoticed. He went to the beach and texted Hetty before throwing his phone into the ocean. His cover was blown. He wasn't sure how this could have happened. He immediately thought about Rebecca. What if someone had gotten to here in Afghanistan and forced her to give his name up? He changed into different clothes and got rid of his watch and credit card so no one was able to track him. He needed to find out if something had happened to Rebecca. He went into one of the shops and bought a prepaid cell phone. The saleswoman called him back in. Callen wondered what was going on. There was a man on the phone claiming to know who he has. Wondering what was going on he followed the man's instructions. He found an envelope underneath the pay phone. There were addresses on it, addresses he stayed at as a foster kid. Some of the addresses weren't even in his NCIS file. How had someone gotten a hold of this?

In the end Callen found out it was a guy named Keelson and he was forced to shot him. They did find his warehouse but it was blown up before Callen could get his hands on the boxes with his name on it.

Callen found out he had a sister but she had died. Hetty had found the place where she was buried. Callen went to visit the place and noticed someone taking a picture of him. He chased him down but the guy got in a car and drove off. He took the license plate and asked Eric to track it but it turned out to be a dead end. Callen wondered who that guy was and why he was taking pictures of him. Was his identity still compromised? Had Keelson told someone else about him?

Callen quickly went to his room in Venice, grabbed his things and walked out. He wasn't staying here any longer. He took the long route to Rebecca's place to make sure no one was following him. He looked around before he entered Rebecca's place. Nothing seemed out of order. He grabbed pen and paper and wrote a letter to Rebecca, explaining what all had happened.

…..

Rebecca was happy that she had gotten another letter from Callen.

_Hey Becky,_

_I hope you're alright. Here some stuff has been going on. My cover was blown. For a minute I thought it might have something to do you with. I was worried that someone had taken you. But no worries we caught the guy. He said he had information about me, about my past. He said he knew what the G stood for. I unfortunately didn't find out what he all knew. I was forced to shot and killed him. We did find his warehouse where he kept everything but he had someone else call in and the place exploded. We did manage to get one box out of there. It belonged to an A. Taylor. Now here's where it gets weird. It turned out that the A stood for Amy and her maiden name was Callen. Yeah Callen, I couldn't believe it either when I saw it but it was true. Amy Callen was my sister. I had a sister. I couldn't remember her but now I can. But the A. Taylor we found wasn't my sister, but she knew my sister. They were staying in the same orphanage. They were close friends. One night they snuck out. My sister, my real sister, slipped by the river and drowned. Her friend with her was Hannah. Hannah was so terrified that she hid in my sister's bed when she came back. They looked alike so the people of the orphanage thought it was Amy. They didn't bother to look further. They found Amy's body a couple days later and she was buried with Hannah's name and Hannah lived as Amy Callen. _

_For a minute there I thought I had found some family. But I'm at least glad to know that I had a sister. I can't believe I forget about her. Hetty found where they had buried Amy. I've been her grave already. I will keep going there. _

_I wish you were here with me so I could talk to you about this all. I miss you. I can't wait to see you again. And don't worry about me, I'm good. At least I did find out some things about my past. _

_I love you._

_Love G."_

Rebecca got a bit teary eyed as she read that. She felt bad for not being there for Callen for this. She was glad that he had found some answers. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for him, not remembering your family, where you came from, your own first name. She grabbed pen and paper and wrote Callen back.

_Hey G,_

_I'm sorry to hear that all. I wish I could have been there for you. I'm sure this has been hard for you. Don't worry about me G, I'm fine. No one got to me. I'm glad you at least found some answers. I know how hard it is for you not to know anything about your past. But someday you will, I promise you and I'll be there for you when you do. _

_I can't believe you have a sister. I'm glad you remember your sister now. I'm sorry to hear she died. I know I'm not there right now but please talk to someone if you need to. I'm sure Sam would listen to you. _

_All I want to do right now is give you a big hug and let you know I'm here for you. I'm still here for you, even if I'm half way around the world. I'm here for you. I know we can't talk that much now and it's just letters. But know that you can write to me whenever you want and write whatever you want._

_I love you G and stay safe._

_Love Becky._

As Callen read the letter he wondered how lucky he was to have Rebecca in his life. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her but he was very glad that she was in his life. He loved her more than anything. He already had something planned for when she would come back. He couldn't wait for that. With Rebecca on his mind Callen went to bed. He stayed at Rebecca's place that night. He grabbed Rebecca's pillow and snuggled up to it.

A few hours later Callen's phone rang. He looked at the display. The number was coming from Camp Pendleton. Wondering what was going on Callen quickly answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Agent G. Callen?"

"Who's this?"

"This is Corporal Hanson from Camp Pendleton. Sorry to call you at this hour but it's regarding LCDR Rebecca Jenkins. You know her right."

"Yes she's my girlfriend. What is up? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry to inform you sir but LCDR Jenkins was killed when the convoy was ambushed."


	7. Chapter 7

Callen couldn't believe his ears. Rebecca was dead! No way, she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. There must be a mistake. His girlfriend couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. He couldn't lose her. Callen took a moment before speaking again.

"Are you sure?"

"Everyone in the medical jeep is accounted for. The bodies are heavily burned. The body is and exact match for Rebecca's body."

"No, there's no way she's dead. There must be a mistake," Callen spoke angrily.

"There's no mistake sir, this is Rebecca's body. We took a DNA sample and it was a match for Rebecca's."

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Callen yelled at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we checked it twice. It's really Rebecca's DNA."

"I need to see her for myself."

"I'm sorry sir but we can't ship her body just yet."

"Then I'm coming over."

"We can't allow that sir."

"I'm a NCIS agent and I'm the special agent in charge of the OSP. I'm transferring the case over to us."

"It's not that easy sir."

"I don't care. She's my girlfriend and she's in the navy. So this is a case for NCIS."

"We have NCIS agents here."

"Great, they can help me then."

"Sir…."

"No! I'm coming over. I need to know for sure." Callen hung up without waiting for his answers.

He quickly put on some clothes and grabbed his weapon and badge. He got in his car and drove to the office. On the way to the office he called Sam.

"G, you know what time it is?" Sam grunted as he answered the phone.

"I'm sorry to call you know but I need your help. We're going to Afghanistan."

Sam shot up in the bed. "Afghanistan? Why?"

"I just got a call from the navy. They told me that Rebecca was killed in an ambush. I need to see for myself, it's really her."

"I'm sorry to hear that G. Of course I will go with you. I'll meet you at the office."

"I'll come pick you up. I will swing by the office to grab our go bags and then I'll pick you up on the way to Coronado."

"I'll be ready."

Callen quickly dropped by the office and got the bags. He quickly logged onto the server and booked them a flight from Coronado to Afghanistan. Sam was waiting when Callen arrived at his place. He quickly drove to Coronado and hopped on the flight. Sam managed to get some sleep on the flight. Callen couldn't really sleep. He kept thinking about Rebecca. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. Callen just couldn't think about that. He couldn't lose her. He had finally found someone he was happy with and could see himself settle down with. And now he was on the way to Afghanistan to see if the body was really hers. It was about and 18 hour flight. A chopper brought them to Camp Chapman.

"What if it's really her G?"

"Then I at least know for sure. But something tells me that it's not her. it's just a feeling that I have."

"What if it's not her? Where is she then?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Taliban took her and put another body in her place to cover it up."

They arrived at Camp Chapman. They got off the chopper and someone was waiting for them.

"Agent Callen? Agent Hanna?"

"That's us," Callen replied. "Where's the body?"

"I'm sorry for your loss sir."

"Thank you, but I don't think it's her."

"We ran the DNA twice, it's her."

"I will see that for myself."

Callen stopped in the opening of the tent. He saw the badly burned body lying on the table. He so hoped it wasn't Rebecca. Callen stepped closer and looked over the body. At first sight the body looked a lot like Rebecca. Then Callen remembered that she had a scar of a bullet on her right shoulder. He looked her over but he couldn't find any bullet hole scar on her shoulder.

"It's not her," Callen stated.

"Are you sure G?" Sam asked.

"She has a scar on her right shoulder. This body doesn't. It's not here."

The ME stepped closer and looked at her shoulder again. She walked to her computer and pulled up Rebecca's medical records. She looked at a scan of her shoulder. It had just been taken before she was sent back to Afghanistan. She put a picture of the shoulder of the person lying on the table next to it.

"Agent Callen is right, it's not her. There's no scar on this person's shoulder."

"Are you sure?" The lieutenant asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. The shoulders are not a match."

"You're telling me that this isn't LCDR Jenkins?"

"Yes sir."

"There were the hell is Jenkins?!"

"I don't know sir."

The lieutenant turned to Callen. "I'm sorry special agent Callen."

"It's okay. Just as long as we find Rebecca. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, we thought she was dead along with the others. I'll set up a search team right away."

"I will be the lead on this search."

"With all due respect agent Callen, this is Afghanistan. You don't know these parts of Afghanistan. You can assist but our team will have the lead."

"Fine," Callen replied, not wanting to waist more time.

They walked to the tent of NCIS.

"Get us a location on LCDR Rebecca Jenkins."

"Wasn't she killed in the convoy attack?"

"No it wasn't here body. We believe the Taliban have taken her and switched out her body. Search for anything in the area of the attack."

"Got it."

"Can you hook us in with OPS?" Callen asked.

"Sure."

….

"Hetty we've got a call coming in from Camp Chapman," Eric spoke as he and Nell walked down the stairs.

"Put it on the monitor Mr. Beale."

A little later Callen's and Sam's face popped upon the screen.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, could you please tell me what you are doing in Afghanistan?"

"I got a call last night saying that Rebecca's was killed in a convoy attack. I needed to see it for myself. It turned out it's not Rebecca's body. We believe she's being held by the Taliban."

"Are you sure Mr. Callen?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's not Rebecca."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No we have no clue at the moment. The NCIS office at the base here is trying to find her. Eric, Nell, can you guys help with finding her? See if there's any connection to me or the office."

"Will do," Eric replied and he and Nell walked upstairs.

"Mr. Callen, be careful and bring her back."

"I will Hetty."

….

Rebecca woke up in a dark room. She looked around trying to see anything. It seemed as if she was in some kind of cave. She tried to move but she realized that her foot was cuffed and attached to the wall. She winched as she felt the pain in her chest. She definitely had some broken ribs. She wondered if anyone else had survived. Maybe they had taken more people hostage. Rebecca looked around but she couldn't find anyone else. Would they be looking for her? She hoped Callen would come looking for her. This brought back memories of her previous time in Afghanistan when she was captured.

…

_Rebecca didn't remember what happened but she woke up in a dark room and her foot was tied to something. She looked around and saw that the others of the team were there as well. Could the Taliban have taken them? She remember begin in a jeep but after that everything was blank._

_Her question was answered a little later when someone walked in. Rebecca recognized him as a Taliban. _

"_Why did you take us?" Someone asked._

"_Easy, you're doctors, you help the US soldiers. We don't want that. We want them to die after we injured them."_

"_Let us go, the soldiers will find us."_

"_Maybe they will but then we'll kill you all."_

"_You will pay for this."_

"_We will do anything to get some US soldiers off our land."_

_The man shouted something in Pashto and the men were taken away. Rebecca stayed behind with 2 more women. They heard screams coming from the other room. A little later the men came back and they were badly beaten. Once the men came back the women were taken away. _

_Rebecca was dragged to a chair and tied up. There were other men in the room. They stepped closer to them and started beating them. Once they were done Rebecca and the others were taken back._

…

Rebecca hoped she wouldn't be here for 3 days like she was last time. It was scary. They were all lucky to make it out of there alive. If they had stayed there longer someone for sure would have died. She looked up as someone approached her.

"What do you want with me?"

"You're a US soldier. We always want a US soldier."

"I'm not a navy SEAL or anything. I'm a doctor."

"That's fine. You can't heal any soldier as long as you're here."

"The others will find me."

"I'll doubt that. They think you're dead. You see we switched out your body."

"They'll figure out it's not me."

"Perhaps. But will they be in time to rescue you?"

"You will pay for this," Rebecca spat.

Rebecca was rewarded with a slap to the face.

…

"Lieutenant, we've got an ID on the woman we thought was Rebecca."

"Who is she?"

"She's Amira Rashin. She is the wife of a man the Taliban killed a while back."

"Anything special about him?" Callen asked.

"He was caught protecting US soldiers. They took him, his wife and his two kids. The two kids are soldiers now in the Taliban. The father was killed a few weeks back."

"Do you know where they took them? Maybe it's were they took Rebecca."

"No we don't. He was found a few miles from here but he wasn't murdered there."

"Can we go see that place and the place where the convoy was attacked?"

"Sure. But you will have to be accompanied by some soldiers."

"That's fine with me."

Callen and Sam put different clothes on and got their guns. They got in a jeep and drove to the place the convoy was attacked first. Callen and Sam looked around. They found a set of tire tracks. They didn't match any of the tire tracks of the military vehicles.

"Did you guys follow these tire tracks?"

"We did. They stopped a few miles from here. We suspect they went on foot from there."

"Can you take us there?"

"Sure."

They got back into the jeep and followed the tracks. The tracks stopped just before disappearing into the mountains.

"Did you search the mountains?"

"We put out a perimeter but we couldn't find anything."

"We search again. There must be something in this area."

They ditched the vehicle and went on foot. They went higher up so they could look over the mountains. When they didn't see anything they got back down and walked further. Suddenly they were being shot at. They quickly ducked away and fired back.

"Cover me, I'm going higher," Callen spoke.

The others covered Callen as he went around and got up on the mountain. He snuck up to the shooter.

"Put down your rifle," Callen spoke in Pashto. "Put down your rifle." The person put the gun down. "Slowly turn around."

To Callen's surprise it was a young boy. Callen took the boy back down.

"Does anyone of you speak Pashto?"

"I do," one of the marines spoke.

"That's the boy of the woman we thought was Rebecca," another marine said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got a picture here."

The man pulled out a picture and showed it to Callen. He was a bit older now but he really looked a lot alike.

"Ask him if that's him."

The marine asked the boy the question and he answered.

"He said he is."

"Can you ask him where they are holding the US soldier?"

"He says she's staying a few miles from here. He was sent out to stop us."

"Ask him if he knows how to get there."

"He knows."

"Tell him he's gonna take us there. Tell him we can protect him if he helps us."

Reluctantly the boy agreed and took them to the place. They looked at it from up top. It was a small hole in the mountains. It was covered so it was hard to spot. They surveyed the place but there was no one outside. They got back down and moved to the entrance.

"Tell him to go in and tell them he killed us."

The marine translated and the boy went inside. A little later the boy came out and spoke something in Pashto.

"He says there's no one here anymore."

Callen walked inside but it was empty. He noticed something lying on the ground.

"She was here. This is hers," Callen spoke as he held up a necklace.

Suddenly they heard a noise. They all turned around and aimed their guns. A man walked in and he was surprised to see them.

"Don't move," Sam spoke in Pashto.

The man stood still and Callen walked over to him and zip-tied his hands.

"Where is the US soldier, the doctor?" Callen asked angrily. The man kept quiet so Callen punched him. "Where is she?!"

"She will be dead before you can reach her," the man spoke with a thick accent.

"Where is she?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"If you don't tell us where she is I swear to you I will do worse things to you than what the Taliban would do when they found out you've been talking to us." The man still kept quiet. "If you don't start talking in the next 10 seconds I swear to you we will take you back to the base and have the interrogators have at it."

Callen counted to 10. Just before he reached 10 the man spoke up.

"Alright alright. I'll tell you. She was here, they took her south. I don't know where to I swear. All I know is they were heading south and they left about 30 minutes ago. That's all I know I swear."

"How many were there?"

"About 10 I think."

"You're coming with us," Callen spoke as he pushed the man towards the exit.

They continued walking towards the south.

"How far could they have gotten?" Callen asked one of the soldiers.

"Depends on how fast they're going, on foot I'd say about a couple of miles."

"Is there a way around these mountains by car?"

"Yeah there is. It should take about an hour to get around it, including the walk back to the jeep."

"How long would it take them to reach the other end of the mountains?"

"That still should take them probably a little over an hour to get there, if they are going there, they could hide out in the mountains."

"What you're thinking G?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking about sending a team that way so we can hit them from both sides. We can cover more ground that way."

"I think you're right agent Callen. I will take a few soldiers and we'll go that way."

"Sam will go with you too."

"That's fine."

Sam left with a team to go back to the jeep while Callen and the others kept walking through the mountains.

…..

Rebecca sat there in a part of the cave still chained. Her ribs were really hurting which started to affect her breathing. She hoped Callen or someone would find her soon. She never saw any other soldier so she figured it was just her they had. Rebecca had no idea how long she had been here but she was tired. She wanted to sleep but she was afraid to close her eyes. She heard them talk in the background but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The next thing she knew they were coming into the room and dragged her off. They put her in a chair and her to it.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Give us the location of the base you're staying at."

"Never," Rebecca spat. She was rewarded with a strike to the face.

"We can keep doing this all day long. I'm leaving here till you tell me the location of the base."

"Then you'll die in this room cus I won't tell you where it is."

"You will die first."

"Then you might as well kill me now cus I will never tell you were the base is."

Rebecca received yet another few punches to her face.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you."

"I will never tell you were it is. I won't let you kill my fellow soldiers."

"That's your choice then." He signaled to another men and he went to pull a box out. "I told you there's an easy was or a hard way. Guess you want the hard way."

Rebecca watched as the contents of the box were placed on the table. She saw all kinds of torture tools.

…

Callen and the team had been walking for almost 45 minutes after they split up when the man at the front of the group made the signal to stop. He pointed to a little further in the mountains. There was someone standing there. They hit away so they wouldn't be seen and Callen went higher up with a soldier. They looked out over the area and saw 4 guards standing outside a mountain. They looked at the mountain and saw a door in it.

"That's got to be where they are holding Rebecca," Callen said.

The soldier pulled out his com and called the base.

"Lt. Smith, have you found LCDR Jenkins?"

"No not yet, but we think we have found the place they are hiding here. The coordinates are 3-4-2-8 niner north, 7-0-2-2-3-1 east. We believe there's a Taliban compound here."

"34-28-9 north, 70-22-31 east got it. Stand by lieutenant we're running the coordinates now."

The coordinates were put in the computer and it searched for the spot on the map. They could see with the satellite there was something in that position.

"Alright lieutenant you've got the green light."

"Roger that sergeant."

The lieutenant contacted the other team.

"How far away are you from 34-28-9 north, 70-22-31 east?"

"About 10 minutes, why?"

"We believe we have found the compound where they are holding LCDR Jenkins."

"We'll be right there."

Callen kept his eyes on the compound. He hoped Rebecca would still be alive. 10 minutes later they got word from the other team that they were in position. From above they took the guards out before storming into the compound. They had cleared every room when they came to the room they were holding Rebecca in. They kicked the door open and immediately shot the targets down. They were carefully not to shoot Rebecca who was still sitting in the chair. Callen was at the end of the group.

"Targets are down," one of the soldiers called.

"What about the package?" The sergeant back at the base replied.

Callen walked in as soon as they said targets down. He quickly walked up to Rebecca and checked her over. Rebecca flinched when she felt his hand on her.

"It's okay Becky, it's me, G."

Rebecca looked up and into Callen's eyes. "G?" She asked confused.

"Yeah it's me, you're safe."

"Package is secure," the soldier reported to the sergeant.

There was a wave of relieve back at the base.

"It's okay honey, you're safe," Callen spoke as Sam was busy untying her. Rebecca fell to front but Callen caught her. "It's okay Becky, I've got you. You're safe. It's okay. We're getting you out of her."

Callen lifted her up and she groaned in pain.

"It's okay Becky, we're going back."

"My ribs, they are broken."

"Does it hurt too much when I hold you like this?"

Rebecca nodded. Callen motioned to Sam who came around and got on the other side of Rebecca. Sam put Rebecca's arm around his neck while her other arms was around Callen's neck already and together they carried her out of the compound. They went into the other direction as they came in by since the jeep was closer to the other way, the way Sam and his team had taken. One of the soldiers ran ahead and got a gurney read for Rebecca. Once they had reached the jeep Rebecca was laid down on the gurney before they pushed her into the jeep.

"G," Rebecca called frantically when Callen let her go so she could be loaded into the jeep.

"It's okay Becky I'm still here." Quickly Callen got in the back with Rebecca and took her hand again. "I'm here okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, you're safe."

The doctor that had gone with them looked Rebecca over and gave her some oxygen. It was about an hour and a half drive back to the base. Rebecca felt safe now. She closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take over. Callen never let go of her hand during the entire ride.

Everyone looked as they drove back onto the base. The people who had gathered around the truck as it stopped started clapping once they saw it was Rebecca. She was back home safely. Rebecca was quickly taken to the hospital. Callen stayed at Rebecca's side until he was ushered away by the medical staff. Rebecca looked up as she felt Callen letting go off her hand.

"It's okay Becky. You're back at the base. The doctors are gonna look you over. I'll be right here. I'll just call Hetty to let her know we have found you, okay. I'll be right back."

Two of the medical staff looked at each other. "Hetty, as in Hetty Lange? I thought she was an urban legend."

Callen smiled at them. "Oh no she's very real. And yes everything you've heard about her is true."

"Wow, you work with her?"

"Yes, she's our operations manager."

Callen stepped away and pulled the sat phone out and called Hetty.

"Mr. Callen, have you found Ms. Jenkins?"

"Yes we have, she's in the hospital and the base right now being looked over."

"Thank god. How is she?"

"A little shaken up but I think she will be okay."

"Good. Take care of her Mr. Callen, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Hetty," Callen replied and hung up the phone.

Callen walked back into the hospital and went to see how Rebecca was doing. The doctors were still working on her. Callen watched as they worked on Rebecca. Luckily Rebecca didn't need surgery. Once they were done the doctor stepped up to Callen.

"How is she?"

"Physically she should be okay, she has a few broken ribs, she bruised a couple of fingers, she has a mild concussion, some cuts and bruised on her body but other than that she's fine. Mentally it will be a different thing I'm afraid. Her PTSD will probably will act up after this again."

"Yeah perhaps. How soon can I take her home?"

"That's up to her, technically she still has a few more months left in her deployment."

"She's not staying here! Not after what happened!" Callen yelled at him.

"That's up to Rebecca to decide."

"She's coming home with me. I'm not leaving her here, not after what happened."

"We'll talk about this more when she's stable enough to travel."

The doctor walked off and Callen walked up to Rebecca's bed. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and took Rebecca's hand. Rebecca turned her head and looked him in the eye.

"I'm glad to see you again," Callen spoke as he moved his hand over her face. "I'm glad you're alright. They had told me you were dead but it didn't want to believe them. You couldn't be dead, you just couldn't. So I came out here I just had to see for myself."

"Thank you for coming," Rebecca spoke in a faint voice.

"You're welcome. I love you Becky."

"I love you too G."

Callen bent down and softly kissed Rebecca on the lips. He was so glad that they had found her and she was alright, well physically anyway. He was glad he had trusted his instincts and had come to Afghanistan, he just knew she wasn't dead. Luckily they had found her before the Taliban had done something terrible to her. He hoped she would be alright mentally and that her PTSD wouldn't cause her too much trouble. But he would be there for her no matter what.

Rebecca finally was allowing herself to relax. Callen saw her trying to fall asleep.

"It's okay Becky, just get some sleep. I'll be right here for you. It's okay, you're safe."

Rebecca closed her eyes and eventually managed to fall asleep. Sam walked into the tent.

"How is she?" Sam asked softly.

"She'll be okay physically. The doctor is however worried that her PTSD will act up again."

"She'll be alright G. Besides she has you."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be there for her."

"She'll be fine G, just give her time. I'm just gonna get some rest, you're gonna stay here?"

"Yeah, I wanna be here in case Rebecca wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Alright."

Sam walked off and Callen sat back down on the chair next to Rebecca's bed. He looked at his girlfriend sleeping. He had come so close to losing her. He didn't want to lose her, ever! Suddenly he had an idea what he would do when they got home. He filed it away for when they would be home.

A couple hours later Rebecca shook up in her bed. Terrified she looked around where she was. Callen immediately was at her side.

"It's okay Becky, you're safe. You're in the hospital at base. It's okay." Callen sat next to her on the bed and took her into his arms. "It's okay Becky, I've got you. You're safe."

Callen lay back down on the bed with Rebecca in his arms as Rebecca winced.

"Am I hurting you?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah my ribs a bit."

"Sorry." Callen let go of her and placed her on her back on the bed and lay down next to her on his side. "This better?" Rebecca nodded. Callen laid his head next to hers on the pillow and carefully wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay Becky. I'm here, just try to get some sleep. I'll be right here next to you."

Rebecca snuggled a bit against Callen and fell asleep again a little later. In the morning Rebecca woke up and she felt someone lying close to her and she felt an arm around her body. She immediately recognized to who the arm belonged to. For a moment she thought she was back in LA but then she remember again what happened.

"Good morning," Callen spoke.

"Good morning," Rebecca replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

A little later Callen saw someone walking up to them. He was a Captain.

"LCDR Jenkins," he spoke as he approached. Rebecca lifted her hand and saluted him. "Glad to have you back here again Commander. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. But I'm okay."

"We're glad to have you back here again."

"What happened to the others that were in the convoy?"

"I'm sorry to inform you Commander but they all died."

Rebecca couldn't believe her ears. The other 4 medical soldiers in the jeep all had died.

"I know this is hard right now but I've gotta ask you a few questions."

Rebecca composed herself. "Yeah sure."

"Do you know if any of our ops have been compromised?"

"Yes I know, and no nothing is compromised. I didn't give them any information, I'm 100% sure of that."

"Alright. One more thing, you technically have a few months left in your deployment but in light of recent events we would understand if you want to go home. It's up to you to decide. The navy supports you in whatever decision you make."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright, rest up Commander. We're glad to have you here again."

Rebecca saluted him as he walked off.

"You can come home if you like," Callen told Rebecca.

"I don't know. Technically I still have a few months left."

"I know, but you heard what the Captain said. You can go home if you want. It's up to you but I think it would be better if you came home. You've been through a lot. No one would blame you. With your PTSD and everything I think it would be better if you came home. I would feel much better knowing you're safe at home other than being captured here again."

"I know, maybe it would be better for me. But I don't want to let my country down."

"You won't. They all would understand. You don't have to decide now honey, just think about it."

The doctor came back and checked on her.

"You're injuries are already healing nicely. You're safe to be transported if you choose to go home."

"Thank you doctor."

A little later Sam stepped in.

"Hey Rebecca, how are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay. I've been better."

"Glad to see you back with us again."

"It's good to be here. Thank you for coming for me."

"Of course. G went after you and I couldn't let him go alone."

"Thanks."

"There's a plane going back to LA tonight," Sam told Callen. "We can fly with them."

"Great. You should at least go. I will let you know if we'll join you."

"Okay," Sam replied and he walked off.

Rebecca lay there thinking about what to do. She didn't want to let her country down but she didn't think it would be a good idea if she stayed here. She could feel her PTSD already acting up. It would be better for her to go back home.

"I'm coming home with you," Rebecca spoke after a while.

"You sure?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, it would be better for me."

"Alright, then we'll go home."

Callen made everything in order for the three of them to fly back to LA. Callen went to Rebecca's tent and grabbed her stuff. He put everything in her bag and headed back to the hospital. Rebecca was just finished getting dressed.

"You ready go home?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, you got my things?"

"Yes, everything is in the bag."

"Good."

Rebecca said goodbye to the other medical staff before walking to the jeep that was going to transport them to the airport. They got to the military airport and boarded the flight. Rebecca stood there watching as they loaded the coffins with the bodies of the fallen service men and women. Callen stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her. In those coffins were also the bodies or her fellow medical soldiers. She couldn't believe that she was the only one who had survived the convoy attack. Rebecca saluted as the coffins were loaded into the flight. Once every coffin was loaded into the plane Rebecca, Callen and Sam got in as well. Rebecca sat down and wiped away a few tears. She settled into her seat and managed to get some sleep on the flight home.

"Becky," Callen nudged her awake. Rebecca shook up and grabbed Callen's arm tightly. "It's okay Becky, it's just me, we're back in Coronado."

Rebecca let go of his arm when she noticed it was safe. They got off the plane and grabbed their things. Rebecca stood there as they loaded the coffins off the plane. She saluted until the last coffin was off the plane. Every coffin was covered with an American flag. Callen stood there. He felt bad for the fallen soldiers and for their families but was glad Rebecca wasn't one of them. They got into the car and Callen drove home. He dropped Sam off before going to Rebecca's place.

It was just past midnight when Callen and Rebecca arrived at Rebecca's place. It felt good to Rebecca to back home again. Rebecca immediately walked to the bedroom. Callen locked up and followed her. He helped her get her pajama on and they crawled in bed.

"I'm glad you're back home again," Callen spoke.

"It's good to be home. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm just glad you're alright. I felt so scared and sad when they told me you were dead. I just couldn't believe it. I was glad you weren't dead but you were still being held by the Taliban. I was so afraid, I just hoped you would be okay. I can't lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me G. I'm still here."

"I know and I'm glad. Come on let's get some sleep."

"Could you maybe hold me?"

"Of course."

Rebecca lay on her back and Callen had his arm wrapped around her and rested his head against hers.

"This okay?"

"Yes this is fine."

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight honey."

Callen gave her a soft kiss before she fell asleep. Callen lay awake for a while. He was so glad to have Rebecca back home again and back in his arms. He just wished it had been under different circumstances.

Rebecca woke up a couple times that night screaming and terrified. Callen tried to calm her down. She relaxed a bit when she got a grip back on reality. She was glad that Callen was here with her. She didn't want to be alone right now.

Callen was awake early that morning. He just stayed in bed so he would be here when Rebecca would wake up. He had called Hetty yesterday when they were on their way back home and asked her for a week off. Of course Hetty gave it to him.

A few hours later Rebecca was awake as well.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke and gave Rebecca a soft kiss.

"Hey G."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah it was okay. Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course. I'm gonna make use some breakfast."

After breakfast Rebecca went to get a bath. It felt good to have a bath again. She stayed in the bath for about an hour before Callen helped her get dressed again. With Rebecca's help he put the bandage back around her ribs.

"Will you be okay on your own for a while? I've just gonna go run some errands."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Callen gave her a kiss and walked out of the door. He needed to get some things for tonight. He walked back into the house through the back door so Rebecca wouldn't see what he had bought.

"It's me Becky," Callen called.

"Hey G, I'm in the living room. Do you need help with putting it away?"

"No I've got it. You just stay there."

Late in the afternoon Rebecca went to lie down since she was pretty tired. This gave Callen the opportunity to get everything ready for tonight. He was going to make a special dinner for Rebecca. He got dinner ready and decorated the dining room in a romantic setting.

When everything was ready he walked into the bedroom. Rebecca was just waking up.

"Hey Becky, dinner's ready."

"I'll be right there."

Rebecca walked into the dining room a little later and was blown away. It looked so beautiful.

"What's all this G?"

"I wanted to do something special for you."

"That's very nice G. Thank you."

Rebecca sat down and they had a nice dinner.

"There's a reason for all this," Callen said once they were done. "All this has made me realize that I don't ever want to lose you. I can't imagine living my life without you. So…." Callen pulled something out of his pocket and got up. He got down on one knee in front of Rebecca. "Rebecca Jenkins, will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca couldn't believe it. G Callen was proposing to her! But she didn't need to think long about her answer.

"Yes I would love to marry you," Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Callen asked with the same smile on his face.

"Yeah."

Callen placed the ring on Rebecca's finger and kissed her.

"I love you Rebecca Jenkins."

"And I love you G Callen."

Callen wanted to take her to the bed so he could make love to her but he knew Rebecca's ribs had to heal first. So he picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Rebecca sat on Callen's lap as they kissed.

Callen was so happy that Rebecca had said yes to his marriage proposal. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He never thought he would get married but Rebecca was really the right person for him. And he didn't have to lie to her about what he really did. He had been so afraid that he had lost her. He never ever wanted to lose her.

They just sat there on the couch kissing each other for a while. Rebecca looked into his eyes and then at the engagement ring on her finger.

"You're happy?" Callen asked.

Rebecca looked at him and placed her left hand on his cheek. "Very happy. You?"

"I couldn't be happier."

"Good."

"I hope you like the ring."

"I love it. It's perfect."

"Great."

"Did you just plan this all today?"

"No, I already had gotten the ring a while ago. I had planned to do this when you would come back. I realized that being without you is something that I never wanted to be again. I was doing some shopping when I walked past the jewelry store. I stopped and I found myself looking at the rings in the display. I saw the perfect one and that's when I realized I wanted to marry you. I quickly went back to your place and looked in your jewelry box. I grabbed a ring from the box and went back to the store to buy the ring. When you would come back from Afghanistan I would ask you to marry me."

Rebecca smiled as Callen told her this and kissed him.

"You really can be a romantic."

"I try."

Rebecca kissed him again and they just sat cuddle up on the couch for a while before Callen got up to clean up in the kitchen. Rebecca was just watching some TV when she heard a loud bang. Scared she shot up from the couch and hid behind it. When Callen was done he walked back into the living room. He didn't see Rebecca on the couch anymore. He looked around and saw her crawled up behind it. She looked so scared. Quickly he walked to her and got down on his knees.

"Becky, what's wrong? It's okay." She pulled away when Callen tried to touch her. "Becky, it's me. It's G. It's okay. Everything is fine. You're home."

Slowly Rebecca lifted her head and looked into Callen's eyes. Callen saw the fear in her eyes. Then he realized what must have scared her.

"It's okay Becky, it was just a plate that I dropped. It's okay. You're safe." Callen sat down next to her and slowly took her into his arms. "It's okay honey. You're safe here. It's okay. No one is gonna hurt you. It's okay honey."

Callen softly rubbed her back until she had calmed down again. Callen felt her relax in his arms but held her for a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry," Rebecca spoke.

"It's okay honey. It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm here for you. I'm sorry that I dropped the plate."

"It's okay. It just reminded me of Afghanistan."

"I'm sorry honey. It's okay honey. Everything is fine. You're safe here."

Callen helped her up and they sat on the couch together. They sat there for a while before going to bed. Callen helped Rebecca into bed before he got in himself.

"Goodnight honey," Callen spoke and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"Goodnight honey."

Callen took her in his arms again and placed his head next to hers. Callen had gone out of the bed in the middle of the night since he had to use the bathroom. When he came back into the room Rebecca was sitting upright in the bed and she had this frightened look on her face. Callen quickly walked to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Rebecca, what's wrong? Everything okay?" Callen asked as he walked over to her.

"G?"

"Yeah it's me honey. It's okay. You're home." Rebecca fell against his chest and Callen wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Becky. You're home, it was just a bad dream. You're safe. It's okay. I'm here."

Callen held her in his arms as he lay back down on the bed. Rebecca snuggled close to Callen and grabbed his arms so he wouldn't let go of her.

"It's okay honey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe. It's okay honey, it was just a bad dream."

"It felt so real," Rebecca cried.

"It's okay honey. You're safe now. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Shh, it's okay. Let's just go back to sleep. I'm right here next to you. You're safe."

Callen softly rubbed his hand over her back to calm her down. He hated seeing her like this. He knew it was her PTSD that was acting up. He couldn't do much about it except be there for her and try to calm her down. A little later Callen noticed Rebecca had fallen asleep again. Afraid to wake her up Callen stayed in the same position and fell asleep a little later too.

The next morning Rebecca woke up and for a minute she thought she was back in Afghanistan. Then she felt the familiar arms around her. She was home, in bed with Callen.

"Good morning," Callen spoke when he noticed Rebecca was awake.

"Good morning G."

Callen gave her a soft kiss. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes after I woke up I slept fine. Thank you for holding me."

"It's my pleasure."

…

It had been a week since Rebecca had come home from Afghanistan. She was slowly getting better. Sometimes little things set her PTSD off. Luckily Callen was there for her every time. Today Callen had to go back to work. He hated leaving Rebecca at home.

"Are you gonna be okay today?" Callen asked as he was getting dressed.

"I'll be fine G."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay." Callen gave her a kiss. "If you need me I'm just a phone call away."

"I'll be fine G."

"Okay. Take it easy today and I'll see you later."

"Be careful."

"I will." Callen gave her one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen gave her one more kiss before he left for work. When Callen arrived no one was there yet, except for Hetty. Callen walked over to Hetty's office.

"Good morning Mr. Callen, good to have you back. How's Ms. Jenkins?"

"She's okay. She's slowly getting there. She has some trouble with PTSD, but she's trying to deal with us. I believe it helps her that I'm there."

"That's good Mr. Callen."

"And I've got something to tell you. Rebecca and I are getting married."

"That's wonderful Mr. Callen, congratulations," Hetty replied with a smile.

"Thank you Hetty."

Callen smiled back at her and went to the bullpen.

"Hey Sam," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G, it's good to have you back again. How's Rebecca?"

"She's doing okay considering. Her ribs hurt a bit less but she has some problems with her PTSD. Sometimes the smallest things, like if a drop a plate, will set her off."

"Yeah, PTSD can be hard at times. Just be there for her."

"Yeah I am and I believe it helps."

"That's good."

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived too.

"Hey Callen, welcome back," Kensi spoke.

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

"How's Rebecca?"

"She's doing okay."

"Good."

"Speaking of Rebecca, I've got some news to share with you. Rebecca and I are getting married."

"That's awesome, congrats," Kensi replied happily.

"Thanks Kens."

"You're getting married?" Sam asked astonished.

"Yes I am."

"Man, that's awesome. Congrats."

Deeks congratulated him too before Eric whistled and they all went upstairs.

"So you and Rebecca are getting married," Sam spoke when they were in the car.

"Yes we are. I asked her last night."

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks. I already planned to ask her to marry me when she came back from Afghanistan. And especially after what happened recently I can't imagine my life without her."

"That's great G. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm really happy with her. I love her."

"Yeah I can see that. "I'm happy that you found someone."

"Me too. I never thought it would happen but I'm so happy I found Rebecca."

…..

Rebecca decided to take a trip to Pendleton and see her dad. She had already called him to let him know she was safe. He had heard about what happened in Afghanistan already.

Rebecca sent a quick text to Callen saying she was going to Camp Pendleton.

It was about an hour drive to Camp Pendleton. Rebecca pulled up to the gate and showed her credentials. She was waved through and drove to the building where her dad was. She walked in and walked to the assistant.

"Lieutenant Commander Rebecca Jenkins, here to see Vice Admiral David Jenkins."

"The Vice Admiral is currently training the SEALs at the pool."

"Okay thank you."

Rebecca went outside and went to pool at the back of the building. She saw her dad standing next to the pool shouting some instructions to the SEALs in the water. Rebecca walked up to him and saluted him.

"Permission to talk freely sir," Rebecca spoke.

"Permission granted."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bec, how are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up."

"How's the PTSD?"

"It's okay. G's helping me a lot."

"That's great."

"Can I talk you to in private for a sec?"

"Sure, let me just finish this training and then we can get some lunch."

"Great."

Rebecca sat on the bench until her dad was ready with the training. They went to the restaurant on the base and had some lunch.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well two things. First, G and I are getting married."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks dad."

"Callen called me when you were in Afghanistan and asked me I he could marry you."

"He did?"

"Yeah he did, he wanted to do it right. I'm happy for you too."

"Thanks."

"What's the second thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I've been thinking. I've been thinking about leaving the navy."

"What?! You're thinking about leaving the navy? Why?" David was not amused.

"After everything that had happened I don't think I can ever go back. I've been to Afghanistan twice and both times I was captured. I can't do it anymore. I'm happy where I am now, working in the hospital here. I can't go back to the war zone anymore I just can't."

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You've been through a lot and you just got home. Maybe you need to think about it some more."

"I have thought about it dad. I'm leaving the navy. I can't go back there anymore, I just can't. I'm happy in LA, working at the hospital. I've got my own trauma department there."

"If this is what you really want….."

"It is dad. I don't want to disappoint you but I can't go back there anymore."

"You could never disappoint me sweetie. I'm proud of you. You did a lot for this country. If you really want out I have to respect your decision."

"Thanks dad."

They finished their lunch and Rebecca gave her dad a hug before she left. She went to the administration building and asked for the paperwork she needed to fill in to end her employment. Since she was in the reserves already it was easier for her to do. Once it was filled in she gave it back and her superior officer would contact her.

She walked back to her car and drove back home. It was a tough decision for her to make but she felt it was the right one. She never wanted to go back to that place again. She loved her work for the navy and was happy to serve her country but she just couldn't deal with the losses and being captured anymore. She drove next to the ocean on her way back. Before going back home she stopped by her favorite place along the ocean. She parked her car and sat down on the railing. The view was just so beautiful. She always stopped here on her way back from Pendleton. It was near Dana Point, Doheny state beach. She sat there for a little while before going back on the freeway. She went back home and just sat on the couch watching some TV.

A couple hours later Callen arrived back at Rebecca's place.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted her.

"Hey G."

Callen walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good, went to see my dad at Pendleton and told him we were getting married. He was very happy to hear and he said that you asked him for permission."

"Yeah I wanted to do it right."

"That's very sweet of you. I also talked to my dad about leaving the navy and I already filled in the paperwork."

"You're leaving the navy?"

"Yeah I am. I just can't go back, not after everything that happened."

"I can totally understand that, just as long as you're okay with your decision."

"I am."

"Good."

Callen gave her one more kiss before he disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner.

…

The next day while Callen was at work Rebecca decided to drop by the hospital to see her colleagues. She walked into the ER. She stopped for a moment as she looked through the ER. It was busy. And it was totally different to the hospital they had at the base in Afghanistan. It felt good to be back at the hospital again. She walked through the ER and went up to the surgical floor.

"Dr. Jenkins?" Dr. Spencer said surprised. "I didn't think you'd be back for another couple of months."

"Yeah I came back earlier."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just got injured."

"Hope you're okay soon. We've all missed you here."

"I missed you guys too. Do you know if Chief Weaver is here?"

"Yeah I believe he's in surgery. Check with the desk. I've gotta go. Good to see you again."

"Yeah likewise."

Rebecca walked up to the desk. There was a new face behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Chief Weaver."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't. Could you tell him Dr. Rebecca Jenkins is here?"

"Dr. Weaver is in the OR at the moment, I'll let him know and he'll come see you when he's out. Please have a seat."

Rebecca sat down on one of the chairs. It felt weird but good to be back at the hospital again. She had missed it.

It was about an hour later when Dr. Weaver came out of the OR.

"Rebecca, it's good to see you again. How are you? I wasn't expecting you yet."

"I know. I came back earlier. Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah sure come on."

They walked to one of the conference rooms and sat down.

"How was Afghanistan?"

"Good, except for the part where I got kidnapped."

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay, just got some broken ribs. I still had some time left there but since I got injured and captured they let me go home. And now I'm here again and I would like to get my job back, when I'm healed of course."

"Well you would have to meet with your psychologist first to determine how much you're affected by this with your PTSD. And if everything checks out you're welcome to start here again. Dr. Peyton took over for you while you were gone but when you come back the ER is yours again."

"Great."

"I'll give you the number for our psychologist so you can make an appointment. I'll ask him to consult with me after the appointment and then I will call you back."

"Great.

"It's good to have you back in one piece again. We all missed you here."

"I missed you guys too."

Since Rebecca was at the hospital she went to the psychologist office to see when she could have an appointment. There was a spot free next week. Rebecca made the appointment before going back home.

Just as she arrived back home she received a text from Callen.

'I have to go undercover. I don't know for you how long. I'll try to update you when I can. I love you.'

'Okay. Be careful and stay safe. I love you too.'

Callen hated leaving Rebecca right now but this had to be done. He got his backstopping from Eric and went in undercover. Sam was close by, keeping an eye on his partner. Kensi and Deeks were working another angle.

…..

Callen had been undercover for 4 days and he wasn't any closer to finding the threat. Since he was the new guy he didn't get to know everything. He and one other person of the group where in the warehouse while the others were out. Callen and he were working out the weapons for the group. There was an office in the back of the warehouse. Callen wasn't allowed in there, he knew the important stuff was going on in there. He excused himself and walked to the office with the other noticing it. He picked the lock and went inside. He looked around and took some pictures of things. He also placed a bug and camera in the room. Just as he was about to leave he heard voices outside the room and coming closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Callen looked around for a way to escape. He saw a window. He quickly climbed out of the window. He probably couldn't make it around the building so he hid behind a dumpster. He waited there for a few minutes. He carefully peeked around the corner of the dumpter and saw that the window had been closed again. He quickly walked around the front to the building and went inside again.

"Ah Mirko there you are," the big boss spoke.

"Yeah I was just getting some fresh air."

"We just pulled up, I didn't see you."

"I just took a walk around the building."

"Did you happen to see someone inside my office or coming out of it? I noticed the window was open and I thought I closed it."

"Hmm no, when I walked passed it, it was closed."

"Ah okay. Maybe I forgot to close it."

Eric and Nell looked through the information Callen had managed to get for them. It was more than enough to get the guy. Eric informed Callen via the com that the others were planning on storming the warehouse.

"Federal agents! Hands were we can see them!" Sam yelled as they stormed the building.

They were all shocked. The others grabbed their gun and shot at Sam, Kensi and Deeks. Callen hid behind a crate. The two helpers died. The big boss was only injured when Sam got his gun away.

"You're under arrest," Sam spoke as he slapped the cuffs on him.

Callen was put in cuffs as well. As soon as the other guy was taken away Sam got the cuffs off Callen.

"Next time you could put them a little looser," Callen wined as Sam pulled the cuffs off.

"Maybe next time I'll let Deeks cuff you," Sam joked.

They cleared up there and went back to the office.

"Good to see you again Mr. Callen, are you alright?" Hetty asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Glad to be back again."

"It's good to have you back again Mr. Callen. You may go home."

"Thank you Hetty."

Callen packed up his stuff and went home.

Rebecca was sitting on the couch when she heard a car pull up. She looked out the window and saw it was Callen's car. She stood up and opened the door. She stood there waiting as Callen stepped out of his car.

"Hey G," Rebecca greeted him.

"Hey Becky," Callen replied as he walked up to her. Callen pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, is everything okay?"

"Yes case is closed."

"Good."

Callen and Rebecca walked inside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My ribs still hurt though."

"Did you have any more problems with your PTSD?"

"A little but it's okay."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"It's okay G, I understand."

"I'm back now again."

"Good."

Callen pulled Rebecca close again and kissed her deeply. He had missed her. He hated leaving her while she was injured and going through PTSD attacks. He hoped he wouldn't have to go undercover for a long period anytime soon.

Without really thinking about it Callen back her up towards the bedroom.

"G, what are you doing?" Rebecca asked in between kisses just as they walked into the bedroom. "We can't have sex yet, my ribs still hurt too much."

Callen stopped kissing her. "Right, sorry. It's just that I missed you so much. Not just the past 4 days but the months you were in Afghanistan. I just want to make love to you again."

"Believe me G I want that too but I don't think my ribs can take it. Maybe we can try it in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah okay."

Rebecca cupped his face. "Believe me G, I want it too, more than you know but my ribs just hurt too much right now. As soon as I think I can handle it we will do it."

"Okay. I love you very much."

"And I love you too. And I'm glad you're home safe and sound again."

"Me too."

…

3 weeks later Callen had 3 weeks off from work for summer vacation. Rebecca was doing much better. She went to see the hospital psychologist twice a week to help with her PTSD. She started to get it under control a bit. Her ribs were healing nicely. They still hurt a bit but not that much anymore. Since they were engaged Callen spent every day at Rebecca's place. They decided to go to Hawaii to relax a bit. Rebecca's therapist said that it would be good for her. They were staying at the Hilton Hawaiian village.

"Aloha, welcome to Hawaii," they were greeted by two Hawaiian woman and they got a lei.

They grabbed their bags and a cab dropped them off at the hotel.

"Reservations for Walinsky please," Callen spoke to the desk clerk.

The clerk typed something into the computer and gave Callen the key and an information package of Hawaii and the hotel. A bellhop brought their luggage upstairs. They were staying in the Ali'i tower one bedroom suite. Callen tipped the bellhop after the luggage was all inside.

"Wow, it's beautiful here," Rebecca spoke as she stood on the balcony and looked out over the ocean.

"Yeah it's a beautiful view," Callen replied as he wrapped his arms around Rebecca from behind.

They changed into their swimsuits and lay down by the pool. It was a hot summer day in Hawaii. They stayed by the pool until around 6pm before they went up to their room to get refreshed and change for dinner.

"You wanna come in the shower with me?" Rebecca asked seductively as she took of her bikini top.

Callen didn't have to be told twice. He quickly followed Rebecca to the bathroom and the two stepped underneath the shower while kissing. Callen picked her up and pinned her to the wall.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just go easy okay."

"I will."

Callen kissed her on the lips before moving down to her neck. He held her in place with one arm and the other arm snuck between them and his hand move down in between her legs. Once they were both in the moment Callen removed his hand and pushed himself inside of her. It felt so good to make love again. They both had missed it.

"You okay honey?" Callen asked.

"Yeah more than okay. Keep going."

"I'm not hurting you?"

"No it's fine, keep going G."

Rebecca held Callen tight as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh my god, that was so good," Rebecca uttered.

"Yes it was, very good. God I missed this."

Rebecca pulled Callen's face to hers. "I love you G Callen."

"And I love you Rebecca Jenkins."

They stood there for a while before getting out. They got dressed and went to Waikiki to find a place to eat. They found a lovely place to eat. The food was so delicious. They took a stroll down the beach before going back upstairs.

As soon as they were inside the hotel room Callen pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her deeply. Moments later they were lying in the bed naked and they were making love.

Afterwards Callen lay on his back and Rebecca rested her head on Callen's chest and Callen had his arms around her.

"You know, I really like going on vacation with you," Callen spoke.

"Yeah me too."

Rebecca remembered the first time she and Callen went on vacation together.

…

_It was the first summer vacation they would spend together. They were dating for about 6 months now. Rebecca liked the idea of going somewhere with Callen but she didn't know if it was possible with his job._

"_Hey G, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure what's up?"_

"_Do you get some time off in the summer?"_

"_Yeah I do, 3 weeks off. Why?"_

"_I was wondering if you would like to go on vacation with me."_

"_Vacation? I've never been on vacation."_

"_You've never been on vacation?"_

"_No never."_

"_Not even as a kid?"_

"_No, I grew up in foster care so I never got to go on vacation."_

"_What happened?"_

"_It's a long story, I'll tell you later," Callen replied, not really wanting to discuss his past with her just yet. _

"_Oh okay. What did you do during vacation then?"_

"_I worked mostly."_

"_How about we go on vacation this summer, just a two of us?"_

"_I guess that would be nice. But what would we do?"_

"_To someplace nice." _

"_Sure, you pick out something. It's fine with me."_

"_You don't have to go if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."_

"_No, it's fine. I guess it could be kinda nice just to get away together."_

"_How far do you want to go?"_

"_Anywhere is fine."_

_Rebecca searched the internet for a nice vacation destination and they ended up going to The Bahamas. Callen really enjoyed himself. He liked going on vacation with Rebecca. He was already looking forward to their next vacation._

…

The next day they decided to go diving. Callen and Rebecca both had their divers certificate. They had gotten that together when they were in The Bahamas. They rented some diving equipment and they got on the boat that would drop them off in the ocean. The water was crystal clear. Callen and Rebecca swam around and enjoyed all the beautiful fish they saw swimming by.

They stayed in the water for about two hours before they went back to the boat. They changed into their bathing suits and lay down on the Waikiki beach before going back to the hotel. Before going to dinner they walked through the shops and bought some souvenirs. Rebecca bought a Hawaiian summer dress.

After dinner they sat on their balcony for a while drinking a class of wine.

"It's so beautiful here," Rebecca stated.

"Yeah it is. I've been to a lot of places but this is definitely the most beautiful one."

"Where all have you been?"

"Pff too many to name, but all of them were for work. Except the ones I went on vacation to with you."

"Yeah I remember you telling me that you had never been on vacation before I asked you the first time."

"Yeah that's right. But I'm really loving it now. Imagine, in a while we'll be doing this for our honeymoon."

"You wanna go on a honeymoon?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to."

"I would love to. And I think I have the perfect place."

"And where is that?"

"Venice."

"Venice? That's not really a vacation. It's right here."

"Not Venice LA silly, Venice in Italy."

"Ah yes, that makes more sense. Yeah that would be nice. I've heard it's very romantic."

"Yeah I believe it is."

"Right then, we'll go there on our honeymoon."

"Great. By the way, I remember reading in one of your letters that you came across a guy that might have known something more about your past?"

"Yeah. He claimed he knew what the G stood for. He even had a list of all my foster placement. Some of those places weren't even in my NCIS file."

"Did you at least find out something?"

"Only that I had a sister. I remember her now. Other than that nothing. He had 2 boxes in his warehouse about me but it blew up before I got a change to get them out."

"I'm sure you'll find the answers one day."

"I hope so."

Rebecca remembered how sad she felt for Callen when he had told her the whole story for the first time.

…..

_Callen had decided to finally share his past with Rebecca. He trusted her and it was time for him to tell her about his past. They were sitting on the couch together just watching some TV._

"_Becky, can I talk to you about something?" _

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_It's about my past."_

_Rebecca turned off the TV and turned to Callen. "You can tell me anything."_

"_There's not that much to tell honestly, at least not about my family. I don't remember my family. I don't even remember where I was born. The first memory I have is of being in the orphanage here in America. I couldn't remember anything about where I came from or who my parents where. And I didn't speak English at the time so I couldn't communicate with anyone. They didn't know my name so they just called me G. That was the name that was one my bag, G. Callen. I didn't trust people easily. In total I've been to 37 foster homes."_

"_37?!" Rebecca replied shocked. _

"_Yeah 37, I guess I was a challenging kid. Sometimes I ran away and ended up in a group home. Sometimes I was placed somewhere else cus they didn't want me anymore. Some places were better than others."_

"_Were you beaten?"_

"_Yeah in some houses I was. Since I was just a foster kid the social worker didn't always listen to me."_

"_I'm sorry." Rebecca felt sorry for Callen. No kid deserved to go through something like that._

"_It's okay. I learned to deal with it. I guess it made me who I am today."_

"_Still it must not have been easy. No kid should go through something like that."_

"_I didn't know any better. I guess being moved around a lot wasn't good for me when it came to trusting people. In the beginning I trusted my foster parents but then they would just betray that trust so after a while I stopped trusting everyone."_

"_I'm sorry G. So you don't know what the G stands for and if you have any family out there?"_

"_Nope."_

"_I can't imagine what that feels like. I remember how sad I felt when I lost my mother, I can't imagine what it feels like if you don't know your family or where you came from."_

"_I'm looking for answers. Hopefully one day I will find them."_

"_I'm sure you will."_

…

Today there were taking an island tour. They got aboard the bus after they bought a ticket. They sat on the top deck which was open. The island was so beautiful. They got off at one stop and went to visit 'Iolani Palace and the King Kamehameha statue. After they visited the palace they got back on the bus. They went to Pearl Harbor and took a tour on the USS Missouri. Being in the navy herself, it was really awesome to see for Rebecca and she was reminded of what had happened here all these years ago. She thought about her decision to leave the navy. She really felt like it was the right decision for her. They also looked at the USS Arizona monument. They visited a few more places before going back to the hotel.

The next day they rented ATV's and went off road on a trail to ride it. After the ATV tour they went on hiking on one of the trails. They had such a gorgeous view from the top as they looked over the pacific.

They went to freshen up when they got back to their hotel room before going out to dinner. Together they stood underneath the shower and had some fun before going out.

Before they knew it their vacation in Hawaii was up and they were on a plane back to LA. Callen still had one more week off before going back to work. Rebecca's ribs were feeling much better. She had a checkup in the next week to determine if she could come back to work. She really hoped she could, she missed working at the hospital and she was feeling fine. Her PTSD was under control most of the time.

They grabbed their luggage once they were at LAX and Callen drove them back to Rebecca's place. Rebecca went to get the mail as Callen carried in their bags. It felt good to be home again. Callen went to check his email to see if he had missed something important at work.

"Who's actually handling the cases at work now?" Rebecca wanted to know.

"We have some other agents who are currently looking over the caseload but it's never that much during the summer."

"Ah okay."

Callen went to put away their luggage as Rebecca got the laundry started. They both had a lovely time in Hawaii but they were happy to be home again.

….

When Monday came around Callen had to go back to work. Rebecca had an appointment at the hospital at 10am.

"Please let me know how the appointment went," Callen told her.

"I will. You be careful out there."

"I will." Callen gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen left for work. When he walked into the bullpen only Sam was there.

"Morning Sam," Callen greeted him.

"Morning G, how was your vacation?"

"Great, we went to Hawaii, it was very nice there. Yours?"

"Nice too, spent some time with the kids. We went to Miami."

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived too and Eric whistled them up.

"Vacation's over guys," Eric spoke before he disappeared upstairs and the agents followed him.

Just before 10 Rebecca pulled up to the hospital. She was a bit anxious. She hoped everything was alright and she could go back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca was relieved after she walked out of the hospital. She could return to work tomorrow. She had gotten a clean bill of health. When she got in her car she plugged the phone in and called Callen hands free.

"Hey Becky," Callen answered the phone. "How did it go?"

"Hey G, it went very well. I can return to work tomorrow."

"That's great. We'll talk more tonight, I've gotta get back to work. Sorry I can't talk more."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

When Callen got home that evening Rebecca was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted her and he slipped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey baby." Rebecca turned her head around a bit and Callen kissed her. "How was work?"

"Good, got a case right away but it's already solved."

"That's good."

"What did the psychologist say?"

"She said that I was fit to return to work again. That I had shown great progress and she felt like I had my PTSD under control and I wasn't a risk to patients."

"That's good. So back to work you go?"

"Yeah back to work I go. I'm looking forward to it actually. I missed working at the hospital."

"I'm sure everyone is happy to see you again. Do they know what happened?"

"No just the chief does."

"Alright, I guess that's enough."

They had dinner and after dinner they looked over some wedding plans. They hadn't done that before since Rebecca was still healing. They looked at venues. Rebecca came across one she liked and they looked at the pictures. It was truly beautiful. Callen agreed with her, this was the one. Callen picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"There's a spot open on December 24th," Callen spoke to Rebecca.

"Great let's do it."

They had talked about it and they liked to have a Christmas wedding. Luckily it was available at the venue they wanted. Callen made an appointment for the weekend to go see the venue.

"We've got a date," Callen spoke with a smile when he hung up the phone.

"Yes we have," Rebecca replied.

"I so can't wait to get married to you," Callen said and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"Me neither. It's gonna be so beautiful. I just know it."

"Yes it will be cus I'm marrying you."

"I love you G Callen."

"And I love you Rebecca Jenkins."

Callen gave her one more kiss before they went back to wedding planning. They looked at some wedding invitations. Rebecca made a design for them and they put the text in. They waited to order them until they had seen the venue.

They also made a list of who to invite. Besides the team it was only Rebecca's dad and her brother and sister and of course the DC team. They made an appointment with a Navy priest, they wanted a Navy priest to marry them.

It was only 5 months to the wedding so everything had to be taken care of fast.

"Who are you gonna ask as your best man?"

"Sam of course. What about the maid of honor?"

"I'm gonna ask my sister."

"That's nice. How about we throw an engagement party this weekend? You can meet the rest of the team then."

"That sounds great. Made we can invite my father, brother and sister too."

"Sure that's fine."

Callen sent texts to the team to invite them over for Saturday afternoon. Rebecca called her father, brother and sister and invited them too.

"Hey sis," Sylvie greeted her sister.

"Hey Syl, we're having an engagement party this Saturday and we love it if you would come."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Great. I've got one more question."

"Shoot."

"I would like you to be my maid of honor."

A squeal came from the other end of the phone. "I would love to be your maid of honor. I'm very honored."

"Great. Can you come in the early afternoon on Saturday so we can go shopping for a dress."

"Sure that's fine. I still can't believe my big sister is getting married."

"I know me neither."

"I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah see you then."

..

Rebecca grabbed the laptop and started searching for a photographer and music. They didn't need a catering. On the website stood that the venue could provide for that. Callen went for a run and let Rebecca search for the photographer and music, she was better at this whole wedding planning than he was.

Rebecca found a few photographers that she liked. She sent them an email to see if they were available on December 24th. She also found a nice disc jockey. She sent him an email as well to see if he was available.

Since Callen was out she looked online at some wedding dresses. The store that she wanted to go to had a website with the dresses on it. She went to see what they had since she had no idea what exactly she wanted. She heard the door open and quickly closed the laptop.

"Hey G, how was your run?"

"Good. What were you just looking at?"

"Some wedding dresses and no you can't see it. You can't see any of the wedding dresses I might get."

"How are we supposed to match then?"

"My sister will go with you to pick out your suit."

"Ah okay. You found anything you like?"

"Yes a few. I'm going this Saturday before the party."

"Okay. Did you find some photographers and something for the music?"

"Yes I found a few. I've sent them an email to see if they are available on the 24th."

"Okay. I'm just gonna hop into the shower," Callen replied and gave her a kiss.

"Want me to join you?" Rebecca asked in a seductive tone.

"Sure."

Callen picked her up and threw her over his shoulder causing Rebecca to squeal. He carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. He put her down on the floor and kissed her. They quickly took their clothes off and stepped into the shower. Rebecca turned on the shower and once the beam was warm she and Callen stepped under it. Callen brought her closer and kissed her. His hands were roaming over her body. He pushed her against the wall and lifted on leg up and hooked it over his shoulder. His hand moved down and touched her as his lips moved down to her neck. Rebecca was in heaven as Callen worked her. Callen kept going until Rebecca had reached her peak.

"Oh god, thank you honey," Rebecca uttered.

"You're welcome."

"Your turn."

Rebecca dropped to her knees and pleasured Callen. Called couldn't handle it anymore after a while and he pulled Rebecca up. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Rebecca automatically wrapped her legs around Callen's waist. Callen grabbed hold of himself and pushed himself inside or her. Rebecca loved it when she and Callen made love. This man was just so good. Rebecca's nails were almost digging painfully in his shoulder but Callen didn't care. He was making love to the woman he loved. Besides the noise of the water running they room was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure.

They stood underneath the shower for a while after they had finished. They got out and dried themselves off. Once they were dried off Callen pulled them towards the bedroom and they made love once more.

Callen pulled on some boxers and went to lock up before he crawled back into bed.

…

The next day Rebecca went back to work. She was a bit anxious as she stepped into the hospital. She had missed everyone there but she wondered how her first day back would go. She went up to the surgical floor and put her stuff in her locker. She changed into her scrubs and put on a doctor's coat. She grabbed her stethoscope and put it around her neck. It felt good to wear them again. She walked out and went to the chief's office.

"Good morning chief," Rebecca spoke as she walked in.

"Good morning Rebecca, welcome back."

"Thanks it's good to be back."

"You're ready for today?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Dr. Peyton will help you today in running the ER but starting tomorrow it's yours again."

"Great thanks."

Rebecca walked down to the ER.

"Good morning Dr. Jenkins, good to have you back," an ER nurse greeted her.

"Thanks it's good to be back."

Rebecca went to Dr. Peyton and he brought her up to speed with everything that was going on in the ER and any changes that happened while she was away.

Rebecca could dive right in work. A patient was brought in as soon as she was done talking to Dr. Peyton. Rebecca took him to the trauma room and started treating him. He needed to have surgery. Rebecca went upstairs with him and scrubbed in. It was a 6 hour long surgery.

….

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Callen asked as he and Sam drove to the crime scene.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I would like you to be my best man."

"Of course, I'd be honored."

"Great. Rebecca's sister will take us shopping for a suit this Saturday so could you come to Rebecca's place around 2pm?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"I still can't believe that G Callen is getting married."

"I know, me neither. But I'm very happy with Rebecca."

"Yes I can see that."

….

It had been a hard day when Rebecca was packing up her things to go home but she was glad to be back in the hospital again.

"How was your first day back?" Dr. Weaver asked.

"Good, it's good to be back again."

"We're happy to have you back again. We all missed you here."

"I missed you guys too."

Just as Rebecca pulled up to the house Callen pulled up too.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted her.

"Hey G."

Callen came over to her and gave her a kiss. "How was your first day back?"

"Good, busy right away again. But it felt good to be back at the hospital again."

"Great."

…..

That Saturday Rebecca's sister, Sylvie, came over early that Saturday afternoon to go with Rebecca to the bridal store. Rebecca drove them over to the bridal store.

"Good morning, who is the lucky one?" The saleswoman greeted them.

"I am," Rebecca replied.

"Alright, let's go find you a dress. What kind of dress would you like?"

Rebecca told her about the dresses she had found on the website she liked. The saleswoman went to retrieve some dresses. There were a few she had brought Rebecca didn't like. The other dresses Rebecca tried on. She loved every dress she put on. She couldn't decide.

"Which one do you like best?" Rebecca asked her sister.

"I liked the 3rd one."

"Yeah that one was nice."

"Go put it on again." Rebecca put that dress on again. "This one looks really beautiful on you."

"I agree," the saleswoman spoke. "You look very beautiful in this one."

"Yeah, I love this dress." Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror once more. "Alright, I'm gonna take this one."

"Great, let's just find you some shoes and a veil."

The saleswoman went to retrieve some shoes and veils and Rebecca tried them on. She picked a pair of shoes and a veil. Next it was Sylvie's turn to put on dresses. The saleswoman picked some bridesmaids dresses that would fit with Rebecca's dress. Sylvie tried on a few dresses before Rebecca had made up her mind. They paid for everything and they could pick up the dresses in a month. Next they went to the florist to buy a bouquet for Rebecca and Sylvie and corsages for Callen, Sam and her dad and for the guests as well. They picked out bouquets that went with the dress and corsages for Callen, Sam and her dad with that color too. For the guests they picked out corsages with white flowers. They also picked out flowers to decorate the venue.

When they had everything they went back home.

"Hey G," Rebecca spoke as she walked in.

"Hey Becky, hey Sylvie, did you buy a dress?"

"Yes we did."

"And she looks so beautiful in it," Sylvie added.

"I'm sure she does."

"And we bought flowers too," Rebecca said.

"That's good."

A little later Sam arrived. He was there early too since Sylvie was going with them to shop for a suit. Callen drove them to the store. They went to the same store as were Rebecca had bought her dress. They went into the men's section.

"How can I help you today?" The salesman asked.

"We're here to buy a wedding suit. I was here earlier with my sister and we bought a wedding dress. I would like a matching suit."

"Which dress did she buy?"

Sylvie pulled out her phone and looked up the picture. She saw Callen trying to take a peek at it. Sylvie quickly turned her phone so Callen couldn't see it.

"Uh uh mister, you're not getting to look at it. You'll just have to wait until the wedding."

Callen sighed. Sylvie held her phone so Callen couldn't see the picture and showed it to the salesman.

"Alright, I'll go grab some suits that would fit with that dress."

The man returned with some suits for Callen first. Callen tried them on. Sylvie looked at it. She took pictures of the suits Callen was wearing and put them next to the picture she had of Rebecca. The 2nd suit fitted best with the dress. It looked very good on Callen.

"The 2nd one is nice. What do you think?" Sylvie asked Callen.

"Yeah this one is nice."

"Great, we'll take that one."

They also bought some dress shoes for Callen and a suit for Sam. Once they had everything Callen drove them back to Rebecca's place.

"Did you buy a suit?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes we did."

"And he looked very handsome in it," Sylvie added. "And it matches your dress perfectly."

"Great."

They went to put everything in order for the engagement party. A little later Kensi, Eric, Deeks, Nell, Hetty, Rebecca's brother Brian and her father arrived. Callen introduced Rebecca to his team mates. She had already met Hetty when she was taking care of Callen in the hospital.

Sam and Rebecca's dad sat talking about their time with the SEAls. They hit it off right away. Just before 6pm Callen fired up the grill and put the burgers and chicken on it.

Everyone had a lovely time at the party. It was past 1am when everyone left. Callen and Rebecca cleaned up before going to bed.

The next day Callen and Rebecca went over to the venue. The owner showed them around. It looked even better than in the pictures. Callen and Rebecca decided that this is where they wanted to have the wedding. They went over the arrangement with the owner and picked out food for dinner and snacks that would be fed at the reception.

"Have your florist and DJ contact us and we'll go over it with them."

"Great, we'll do that."

Very happy Callen and Rebecca walked out. They had found the perfect venue for their wedding. When they got back Rebecca went to check her email. She had gotten replies for the photographers and DJ. One photographer wasn't available on the 24th but the other one was. Rebecca made an appointment with him. The DJ was available on the 24th. Rebecca made an appointment with him as well. Rebecca looked online and booked them a limo. Rebecca looked online for a honeymoon and found the perfect place. She showed it to Callen and he agreed. They booked it for the 27th.

After dinner the priest dropped by. He talked about the ceremony with them and what they wanted. The priest gave them some ideas. By the end of the conversation they had made the perfect ceremony.

….

That Monday Rebecca had a day off. Callen had taken the morning off, providing there wasn't an urgent case. They went to the bakery to look for a wedding cake.

"Hello, how can I help you two today?" The saleswoman asked.

"We would like to order a wedding cake."

"You've come to the right address. I'll go grab the book so we can look through some samples. Please have a seat," she gestured to one of the tables.

Callen and Rebecca sat down and waited for her to come out with the book. They looked through the book. There were so many cakes to choose from. They finally had found a design they liked. The picked out the flavor and some decorations and a bride a groom for on top as well.

"When will you need the cake?"

"December 24th."

"Alright, we'll have a sample for you at the start of November. Give us a call around that time and we can set up a tasting."

"Great."

Callen wasn't called in yet when they left the store so they decided to go to the jewel store. They looked through the wedding rings and found two perfect ones.

"Would you like an inscription?"

"Yeah, our wedding date, December 24th."

"Alright. You can come pick your rings up at the start of December. We'll give you a call when they're ready."

"Alright, thank you."

Callen dropped Rebecca off at home before going to work. Rebecca sat at home in the backyard just enjoying the sun when her phone rang.

"Hello, Rebecca Jenkins speaking."

"Hello Ms. Jenkins, this is Julie Donaldson from the venue for your wedding."

"Yes hi."

"We'll I'm sorry to inform you but there's a problem with your reservation."


	12. Chapter 12

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked concerned.

"There was an error in our system and it turns out that the venue was already booked for the 24th. I'm sorry."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me," Rebecca snapped at her.

"I'm very sorry Miss. There was an error in our system and the booking just showed up again today. I'm very sorry. It was already booked when you called us."

"This is outrageous."

"I'm very sorry Miss. I wish there was something I could do about it but the venue is already booked for the 24th. I'm very sorry Miss. I do hope you'll find a different venue."

"Whatever." Rebecca hung up angrily.

She couldn't believe it. They had planned a lot already and now the venue was already booked! She picked up the phone and called Callen.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted as he picked up the phone.

"Hey G, we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Callen asked concerned.

"I just got a call from the venue, apparently it was already booked."

"What?!" Callen shouted, causing the others in the bullpen to look at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, there was an error in their system and the other booking didn't show up until today. It was booked already when we called."

"Damn it."

"Yeah this sucks. I really wanted that venue."

"Don't worry honey, we'll find something else."

"I really wanted to get married there."

"I know, me too. But I'm sure we will find something else. We'll look later when I'm home. Don't worry. It's gonna be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Callen hung up the phone and tossed it on his desk.

"Everything okay G?" Sam asked.

"The venue Becky and I booked for the wedding already had a booking that day, there was an error in their system."

"Damn that sucks man."

"Yeah it does. Luckily we hadn't ordered the invitations just yet."

"I hope you can find something else."

"Yeah me too."

Luckily it was an easy day at the office today. A few hours later Callen's phone rang again. It was Rebecca again.

"Hey Becky,"

"Hey G, I just had a very weird phone call."

"What's wrong?" Callen asked, concerned that someone might be after her.

"It was from the venue again. Apparently the other reservation was on the 23rd and not on the 24th. So we can have the venue on the 24th. They had their system fixed and now the other reservation was on the 23rd. So the venue is ours. We can get married there on the 24th."

"That's great. Thanks for telling me. I'll see you later at home."

"Yeah see you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen hung up the phone.

"What's going on G?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure."

Callen stood up and walked over to Hetty's office.

"Hello Mr. Callen, can I help you with something?" Hetty asked as she smiled at Callen.

"Rebecca got a call earlier today that the venue was booked and now she just got another call saying that the venue is ours. The other reservation was on the 23rd."

"That's good right."

"Did you have something to do with that Hetty?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Callen," Hetty replied with a smile.

"Is that where Nell went off to earlier? To fix their system and put the other reservation on the 23rd?"

"Again I don't know what you're talking about."

Callen chuckled at her. He just knew that Hetty had something to do with it but of course she wouldn't tell him.

"Thank you Hetty," Callen spoke and left her office.

Hetty looked as Callen walked out of her office. Of course she had something to do with it. She had Nell go over there and 'fix' their system.

Callen walked into the house just before 6pm.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted Rebecca and gave her a kiss.

"Hey G. I'm so glad we have the venue again."

"Yeah me too. Although I'm pretty sure Hetty had something to do with it."

"Your operations manager?"

"Yeah she can be very sneaky that way. When I went to talk to her about it she just smiled at me. So I really think she had something to do with it."

"Did you thank her?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. I'm glad we have the venue again. But is this legal?"

"Hetty did it, so I'd say were good."

"Okay good."

After dinner they sat down behind the computer and made the wedding invitations. They ordered 12 invitations for the wedding and 10 additional ones for people who were just invited to the reception. When they were satisfied with the result they hit order.

A couple days ago Rebecca had given notice to the navy that she was leaving the navy. They were sad to lose her but they understood her decision. They would get back to Rebecca when she would get her discharge. Rebecca was glad that she did this, she really liked her time in the navy but she just couldn't go back to the war zone anymore.

That weekend they went to meet the photographer and the DJ. First they went to the photographer. They looked through a book of wedding photos he had made. He took really beautiful pictures. Callen and Rebecca decided to hire him. They went over the details with him. When they were done with the photographer they went to grab some lunch. After lunch they drove to the DJ. They went over the song list with him. Rebecca told him the song he needed to play when Callen and she would have their first dance as a married couple. With everything taken care of they gave the DJ the number of the venue so he could contact them about everything he needed.

3 weeks later the invitations arrived. Rebecca waited until Callen was home to look at them. Callen was home late that day because he needed to finish up with a case. Rebecca was sitting on the couch when Callen walked in.

"Hey Becky," Callen greeted her. "Sorry I'm home so late."

"Hey G, it's okay." Callen gave her a kiss. "The invitations arrived today."

"That's great. Did you look at them already?"

"No, I waited for you."

"Great."

Rebecca grabbed the box and opened it. The invitations were beautiful, just the way they liked it. The card was red. On the front stood a picture of Callen and Rebecca, looking lovingly in each other's eyes. On the left side of the front stood a white rose. The front was covered with snowflakes over the picture. On the inside of the card stood, on the left side, two wedding rings. The right side contained the text:

_We are happy to announce that we're getting married._

_Please join us for the wedding of_

_G Callen_

_Rebecca Jenkins_

_The wedding will take place on December 24__th__ and starts at 2pm._

_The wedding will be held at:_

_401 Rosecrans Avenue_

_Manhattan Beach, CA_

_Please let us know before December 1__st__ if you can't make it._

_We would love to have you all there._

The invitations were just perfect. Exactly how Callen and Rebecca wanted them. Rebecca wrote the names and addresses on the envelopes and Callen put the card inside the envelope.

….

Rebecca had gotten notice that her discharge papers were delivered at that her discharge ceremony would take please on September 1st. Rebecca was glad and sad as she read the message. For so long she had been in the navy, even though she was in the reserves for the last few years she was still in the navy. After the ceremony she wouldn't be in the navy anymore.

Today was Rebecca's discharge ceremony. She was so nervous for it. After today she wouldn't be in the navy anymore, not even in the reserves. But this felt right, she had to do this. She went to the navy base early with Callen to clear out her locker. Rebecca stood in front of her locker and took a deep breath before opening it. She looked at her navy uniforms in the locker. After today she wouldn't be wearing them anymore, at least not in an official way. She grabbed the box and started putting her stuff inside. Callen stood outside, giving her some privacy, and it also was the girls' locker room so. Rebecca packed her navy uniforms last. She put them in her clothing bag except for her white dress uniform. She would wear this with her ceremony. As she was packing up her clothes she couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. She sat down on the bench and tears rolled down her cheeks. She composed herself and dressed herself in her navy whites before exiting the locker room.

"You okay?" Callen asked concerned as Rebecca stepped out.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You made the right choice honey."

"I know, it's just hard. I've been in the navy for quite some years now. It's just not easy to leave."

"I know it's not easy honey. But I'm right here with you."

"Thanks," Rebecca replied and she gave Callen a hug.

"May I have a moment with Commander Jenkins please?" A voice behind them spoke.

Rebecca turned around and saw it was her father.

"Of course sir," Callen answered. "I'll see you out there Becky." Callen gave her a kiss. "Do you want me to put this in the car?"

"Yeah thanks."

Callen took the box and her clothing bag and took it to the car.

"You sure about this Rebecca?" David asked.

"I am dad. It's hard but it's the right decision."

"Okay good."

David gave her daughter a hug before they walked out for the ceremony. They walked up to the place on the base where the ceremony was being held. She looked at the crowd. She saw her dad, brother and sister there, Callen, Sam and the rest of the team, some of her fellow navy doctors and also the chief of surgery from the hospital. David and Sam were standing there in their navy whites just like the other sailors. She just wished she would have seen her mom standing there as well. Rebecca took a deep breath before she walked towards the stage. Some navy officials were waiting there for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, we're about to begin," one of the officials spoke over the microphone. Once everyone was in their seat the navy official began the ceremony.

"Today we are gathered here to discharge Lieutenant Commander Rebecca Jenkins." Rebecca stepped onto the podium. The official continued. "The navy takes great pleasure in awarding Lieutenant Commander Jenkins on her professional achievements and superior performance while serving as a trauma surgeon. She demonstrated superb leadership, initiative and exceptional resourcefulness. She demonstrated exceptional qualities in the field. She worked good under pressure and saved a lot of soldiers in her time as a trauma surgeon. She handled herself really well in stress situations. Her professionalism and devotion to duty reflected great upon herself and were in keeping with the highest traditions of the Unites States naval service."

Another official pinned an ensign on her navy uniform and shook her hand. She also received a plague of the department of the navy. As Rebecca turned to the crowd everyone started clapping. Rebecca couldn't help but smile a little as she watched all those people.

After a while Rebecca stepped off the stage. She was glad this was over. They stayed at the base for a little while longer just enjoying some drinks and snacks. Rebecca was busy shaking hands of her fellow navy people. Her superior office stepped up to her.

"We're sad to see you go Rebecca," he spoke as he shook her hand. "You were a great doctor. We will all miss you here."

"Thank you. I will miss you too. I'm really proud to have served in the navy but I just couldn't do it anymore."

"We all understand Rebecca. You were a great doctor and you will be missed in the navy but the hospital is lucky to have a doctor like you."

"Thanks, I'm happy where I am right now."

"That's good. I hope one day we'll have another great doctor like you in the navy."

It was a couple hours later when Callen and Rebecca went home.

"You okay?" Callen asked as they drove home.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm just glad that this is over. It was hard."

"Yeah I could see that. But you did great."

"Thanks."

Once they were home Rebecca changed out of her navy whites and put it in the clothing bag along with the other navy uniforms. She hung the bag in her closet. She looked at the plague as she put it down on the dresser. She would find a spot for that later.

….

It was now the end of September. The wedding planning was going very well. Almost everything was taken care of already. Just some small details had to be taken care of. Both Callen and Rebecca were really excited to get married. They couldn't wait until it was December 24th.

Callen was working late. He was looking at the picture on his laptop he took from the cemetery months ago, when he visited his sister's grave and someone was taken pics of him. He looked closely to the picture and noticed a man sitting in the back seat, he zoomed in but he couldn't make out a face. Callen was deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Hetty coming up.

"Did you catch him this time?"

Callen looked up and closed his computer. "Maybe I'll never catch him."

"Maybe you don't want to. Does Ms. Jenkins know of the dreams you've been having?"

"No, I didn't want to bother her with this. Besides there's not much to tell."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it." Hetty placed a piece of paper in front of Callen.

"What's this?" Callen asked confused.

"It's a contract, for a house. I negotiated a very good price on your behalf, no loan required. You really do live very frugally, Mr. Callen. I had a friend look over the contract. It cost me a bottle of Granger. Consider it my engagement gift. All you have to do is sign it." Hetty held out a pen.

"Hetty…..," Callen spoke warningly.

"It's a deceased estate, vacant possession. You can move in tomorrow."

"Hetty, I don't need a house. Rebecca and I already have a house."

"That's small place of hers? No, you need something together. Something that is really yours. Besides I think you'll like the neighborhood." Hetty pointed to the address at the paper.

Callen recognized the address. "I have to talk to Rebecca about this."

"Sure. Just have that contract on my desk in the morning."

Hetty smiled at him as she walked out of the bullpen. Callen looked at the contract. He knew Hetty was right. They needed something that was theirs now that they were getting married. This house would be the perfect place. He packed up his things and went home. Rebecca was still working at the hospital when Callen arrived back home. Her shift ended at 9pm. Callen made himself some dinner and put the leftovers in the fridge in case Rebecca still needed to eat when she got home. He looked at the contract and thought back to the time he spent there as a kid. He really loved being there. He stayed there the longest. The family treated him like he was part of the family. He was sad when he had to leave that family. He wished he could've stayed there longer. He would be happy to live there again. The house still had so many memories for him.

Just past 9pm Rebecca stepped through the door.

"Hey honey," Rebecca greeted Callen and gave him a kiss.

"Hey baby. How was work?"

"Just the usual. Yours?"

"Same."

Rebecca saw the contract lying on the coffee table. "What's this?"

"Hetty gave that to me. It's a contract for buying a house, our house. It's the place I stayed in when I was with the Rostof's. I thought this maybe could be a nice first house for us together."

"What does it look like?"

"We can go over to the house if you like. I've got a key."

"You do? Did you sign it already?"

"No I didn't. But I know where they kept a spare key."

"Sure, we can take a look."

They got into the car and Callen drove them over to the house. Rebecca looked at it as they walked up to the house. It looked beautiful and cozy from the outside. They stepped in and Rebecca looked around. It was bigger than the small house she had. She looked around the house. It looked really nice.

"You sure you wanna live her?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I loved living here when I was a kid and I'm gonna enjoy living here with you. This would be our house."

Rebecca looked around. It looked really nice and it would be nice to have something of theirs.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure about this? I mean you never owned a house," Rebecca said.

Callen wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yes I'm sure about this. I know I never owned a house but I wanna own one with you, this house. If you're okay with it."

"It looks really nice. Can we afford this?"

"Yes we can, I have some money saved so we don't need a loan, but we'll buy it together, if you want to buy this house."

Rebecca looked around one more time. She could picture them living here. "Yes, I want to buy this house."

"Really?" Callen asked with a smile.

"Yes really. I wanna live here with you."

"Great." Callen pulled her close and kissed her.

He was so happy to buy this house with Rebecca. He had never owned a house but he was very happy to own a house with Rebecca, a place of their own.

"And the good thing is that we can move in right away."

"That's nice. Do you have the contract with you?"

"Yes I do."

"Great, lets sign it."

Callen pulled the contract and a pen out. Both Callen and Rebecca signed the contract.

"I'll give this to Hetty in the morning."

"Sure. I'm really happy."

"Me too. It's nice that we have our own place now."

"Yes it is."

Callen gave Rebecca one more kiss before they went back to Rebecca's place.

….

That weekend they moved their stuff over to the new house. The team came by to help. They had rented a van to transport the big stuff in. Rebecca was at her old place with Nell and Kensi putting stuff in the boxes while the guys drove back and forth brining the stuff to the new house.

4 hours later everything was brought over to the new house. They sat down on some fold out chairs and enjoyed a beer.

"Thanks guys for helping us," Callen spoke to them.

"No problem G," Sam replied. "Here's to G and Rebecca's new home."

Everyone toasted. They finished the beer and everyone went home. Rebecca and Callen went to unpack some boxes. The furniture already had been placed on the right place. Callen went to the bedroom while Rebecca stayed in the living room.

When dinner time came around they had unpacked most of the boxes. They ordered in some pizza and sat on the couch to eat it.

"I can't believe we've really got a place of our own," Callen stated.

"I know me neither. But it feels right."

"Yes it does."

Rebecca went to grab a shower before going to bed. Callen was already in bed. He was sitting in bed watching some TV. Rebecca walked over to the bed and sat on Callen's lap fully naked. Callen was caught a bit off guard as Rebecca kissed him.

"How about we christen this house?" Rebecca whispered seductively in Callen's ear which sent shivers down Callen's spine.

"I like that idea."

Callen turned them around so Rebecca was lying on her back on the bed. Callen's lips attacked hers in a hungry and passionate kiss. Callen quickly got rid of his shirt and boxers. He made sure Rebecca was ready for him before he buried himself inside of her. They made love for hours. Very content they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Callen was up early the next morning and he looked at his naked fiancé sleeping in his arms. He couldn't believe how his life had turned out. Here he was with his beautiful fiancé in a house they bought together. For the first time in his life Callen owned a house. It felt so right with Rebecca. He couldn't wait to get married to her and perhaps start a family with her. He hadn't thought about that last part yet. They hadn't even talked about that part, if they ever wanted to have kids. Callen had never thought about having kids before but since he had been engaged with Rebecca he had started thinking about the possibility of maybe starting a family with her. He didn't know if Rebecca wanted to have kids but he couldn't get it off his mind. He had never seen himself as someone who could be a father but then again he had never seen himself as someone who could be a boyfriend or a husband and that he was now, well almost a husband. He was really looking forward to getting married to Rebecca. He loved her more than anything in the world and he couldn't wait to be her husband. Perhaps in a year or so they could start thinking about starting a family together.

He pulled Rebecca close and fell asleep again. A few hours later he woke up again as he felt something on him. A moment later he realized what it was. Rebecca was using her hand on him.

"Good morning," Rebecca spoke in a cheeky voice once she noticed that Callen was awake.

"Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Callen smirked at her.

"I could never get enough of you."

Rebecca disappeared underneath the blankets and used her mouth on him as well. Callen was in heaven as Rebecca pleasured him. This was an awesome way to wake up. After Callen had finished Rebecca crawled back up to him and kissed him.

"Thank you honey," Callen told her.

"You're welcome baby."

Callen got out of bed and picked Rebecca up. He carried her to the bathroom and got in the shower with her. He turned on the shower and they both jumped a bit as they felt the cold water. Callen got down on his knees and he pleasured Rebecca. Once she had finished Callen picked her up and pinned her against the wall and he moved inside of her. They made love underneath the shower. After they had finished they stood underneath the shower for a bit just kissing.

After breakfast they continued to unpack some boxes. Callen drilled a few holes in the living room so they could hang up some stuff and did the same in the bedroom. Just after noon everything was unpacked and hung up or stood in it's place.

"It looks really nice," Callen spoke once they were finished.

"Yeah it does, our home."

"Yes our home."

Rebecca noticed the box standing on the mantel. She had never seen it before so it wasn't hers.

"What's that box?" Rebecca asked Callen pointing to the box on the mantel.

"That's my box. It has my memories in and things I've come to learn about my past."

"Can I see?"

Callen thought about it for a second. He had never showed the contents of the box to anyone. But Rebecca was going to be his wife, if he would share it with someone it would be her.

"Sure, I guess."

Callen grabbed the box and they sat down on the couch. Callen opened it and Rebecca looked at the contents. There wasn't much in it and then it hit her how little Callen knew about his past and his family. She felt bad for him.

"Is this you?" Rebecca asked as she picked up a picture.

"Yes that's me. I was about 14 here. This picture is actually taken her in this house. It was taken when I was living here with the Rostoff's. The little girl I'm playing with is Alina. I used to call her моя младшая сестра."

"What does that mean?"

"My little sister."

"That's nice. You really liked living with them, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. I stayed here longer than any other placement. I even heard them talking about them wanted to adopt me."

"Why didn't they?"

"Mrs. Rostoff got sick and they couldn't take care of me anymore."

"I'm sorry. How long did you stay there?"

"Just 3 months."

"That was your longest placement?!" Rebecca asked astonished.

"Yes it was."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I was used to it."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like, bouncing around foster homes and group homes."

"I didn't know any better so. But I was sad when I had to leave here, I had grown attached to them a bit. After I left here I never attached myself to anyone, cus they would just leave again."

"You attached yourself to me," Rebecca replied with a smile as she looked at Callen.

"I know, and I'm glad I did but it wasn't easy in the beginning."

"Yeah I kinda noticed that, but we made it through that. And now we're here together in our house and we're engaged to be married."

"I know, and I'm really happy how it turned out and that I decided to give this a try."

"And you don't have to worry G, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you. I'm not gonna leave you."

"That's good. I don't want you too."

"I won't G."

"Good." Callen gave her a small kiss and they looked at the other contents of the box.

A little later Rebecca went to her old place to close it up. Callen offered to go with her but Rebecca told him that she wanted to do this alone. Rebecca drove to her place and walked inside. She looked through the house to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Before exiting the place she looked around once more. She had lived here for quite some years, she loved it her. But she was happy to live with Callen now in their own house. Rebecca took one deep breathe before she left. She had put her place up for sale. She looked at the house once more before she got in her car and drove back home.

"You're okay?" Callen asked as she walked back into the house.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm gonna miss that place but I'm very glad to be living here with you."

"That's good."

Callen and Rebecca sat on the couch and looked at some wedding plans. They made a list of people they wanted to speak a toast at the reception. A lot of the things were already taken care off. They made a schedule for the day when what would happen. They sent the schedule over to the venue so they knew when what would happen. They made placement cards to put on the tables for when they would eat.

….

Callen and Rebecca had been living at the house for 2 weeks now. They really enjoyed living there. Callen was always happy to come home at the end of the day. He still couldn't quite believe it, that he really owned a house. But he was very happy. He loved living there with Rebecca. It was Saturday today and they were going to get some new furniture. They wanted some new furniture since everything they had was Rebecca's old stuff and they wanted something new, something of theirs. They went to the store and bought a couch and 2 chairs, an open closet for in the living room, a closed closet for in the dining room, a dining room table with chairs, a kitchen table with chairs, a new bed, a wardrobe, nightstands and some lights. They both had some money saved so they could afford it all at once. Everything would be delivered in about 6 weeks. With everything paid Callen and Rebecca drove back home.

…

Today was Halloween. It was the first Halloween they would spend in this house. Rebecca had to work today at the hospital but her shift ended at 9am already, she had worked the night shift the previous day. Callen was at work during the day so Rebecca decorated the house for Halloween. She carved out some pumpkins and placed them on the bench that stood on the porch. Around the front yard she placed some pumpkins too. On the tree she hung some toilet paper and bats. One the fence she placed some spider webs and spiders. Around the yard she also placed some crucifixes and tombstones. It looked really cool. She also placed some pumpkins and bats on the inside in front of the window. Just after 5pm Callen came home.

"Wow, it looks really scary out there," Callen spoke as he walked into the house.

"Yeah, that's the idea. Did you bring the candy?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. Thanks."

"Do you have enough now?"

"Yes I think so, and if we're out, we're out."

They ate dinner and went to get dressed. Rebecca had picked out costumes for them. Rebecca wore one of the navy suits and she had picked up a navy suit for Callen as well. Rebecca wore navy blues and Callen wore navy blues as well. Just as they finished the doorbell rang. Callen and Rebecca walked towards the living room and opened the door.

"Trick or treat," the kids spoke.

"Don't you all look nice. I see we've got a pirate, a little princess, a minion and a very scary zombie." The kids smiled as Rebecca got their costumes right. "Here you go, some candy for each and every one of you."

Rebecca placed some candy in their bags.

"Thank you," they all said and they left.

Rebecca closed the door and they sat down on the couch.

"They love it when you guess their costumes."

"This is nice. I've never really celebrated Halloween as a kid. I did it twice with Sam's kids. They wanted Uncle Callen to go trick-or-treating with them."

"That's nice."

"What about you? Did you have Halloween as a kid?"

"Yes every year my mom or my dad would go trick-or-treating with us. It was really nice. I always loved Halloween. After Christmas it was my favorite holiday. Did you ever celebrate any holiday?"

"Not much. Sometimes I had Christmas when I happened to be in a foster home but it was never anything big. I never really got much presents, sometimes I got one present when I was in foster home. I do remember one Christmas. I was in a group home and Santa came by the group home. It was very nice. We sang some Christmas songs and we had a nice Christmas dinner. Every kid could go up to Santa and sit on his lap and he or she would get a present. It was one of the nicest Christmases I've ever had as I kid. But since I've been with you I've really enjoyed Christmas and I'm really gonna enjoy this one since we're getting married," Callen spoke that last part with a smile.

"Yes we are. I'm sorry you never had any real holiday celebrations. But that will all change now."

"Yes it will and I'm really looking forward to Christmas."

"It's only 2 months away and then we'll be married."

"Yes we will. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. I'm sure you'll look absolutely beautiful."

"I really think you're gonna love it. It looks really beautiful."

"I'm sure it does. Can you give me a little hint to how it looks?"

"Nice try mister. I'm not gonna give you a hint. You'll just have to wait until our wedding day."

"Tease."

By the end of the night they were out of candy. They cleaned the Halloween stuff up before going to bed. Rebecca was already in the bedroom when Callen joined her. Callen's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes when he looked at Rebecca lying on the bed. She was wearing white stocking with green bows on top. Callen could see a pair or lacy underpants coming out from under her scrub top. The outfit was finished off with a stethoscope around her neck.

"What….. what are you doing?" Callen spoke swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebecca replied seductively.

Callen walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"God, you look sexy."

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it."

"Then lie down on the bed so I can examine you."

Callen happily obliged and lay down on the bed. Rebecca climbed on top of his lap. Callen couldn't believe this was happening but he was loving every second of it. Rebecca slowly took his clothes off before she went back to him. She placed kisses on every part of his body before she pleasured him. Callen returned the favor once she was done before Rebecca sat on top of him and moved herself down on him. They made love for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

….

That Monday Callen's phone when off early. Callen looked over to the clock and saw that it was only 5am.

"Callen," Callen answered the phone.

"We've got an urgent case, Hetty needs everyone in OPS," Eric spoke.

"I'll be right there."

"Who's calling you so early?" Rebecca asked still half asleep.

"Sorry, it was Eric. I have to go to work, we've caught a case."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will."

Callen got dressed and gave Rebecca a kiss before he left.

"I love you Becky."

"I love you too G."

Callen got in his car and drove to work.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as he and the others walked into OPS.

"We just got an alert that information about navy operations has been stolen."

"What kind of operations?"

"Undercover operations of NCIS, including information about our office."

"Do we have a lead on who took it?"

"Security cameras were down but the system was hacked into and they used one of the employee's username and password."

"Whose?"

"A Patrick Spencer."

"Anything special on him?"

"No nothing, not even a parking ticket.

"Alright, keep checking to see if you can find out who these guys are we're going to the office to see if we can find any leads. We'll talk to Spencer."

Just as the agents left Hetty walked into OPS.

"Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, shut down all of our undercover operations."

"Should we be worried Hetty? I mean if they find out about this office," Eric spoke.

"Don't worry Mr. Beale. Just find the persons who did this and our agents will find them."

"Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen spoke and showed his badge as they talked to the manager. "Do you have any idea how they got Spencer's information?"

"No, we never had any information about our systems being hacked until this morning."

"Can we talk to Spencer?"

"He didn't come in yesterday and the day before, he called in sick."

Callen and Sam looked at each other. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Do you have his home address?"

The manager gave Callen and Sam Spencer's address. Kensi and Deeks stayed behind at the office to find some more information. When Callen and Sam arrived at Spencer's house they noticed that the door was open. They grabbed their guns and moved inside.

"Clear," came Sam's voice from the kitchen.

"Sam, over here," Callen called from the bathroom.

Sam came over and they saw Spencer lying dead in the bathroom.

"That's not good," Sam spoke.

"No it's not."

Callen pulled out his phone and called Eric.

"Eric, see if you can find anything on Spencer's address. We just found Spencer dead in his house."

"Alright I'm checking cameras in the neighborhood. Let you know when I find something."

Callen and Sam looked around the house before going back to the office. Just after they had gotten back at the office the alarm sounded.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Beale, what's going on?" Hetty called up the stairs.

"Someone just broke into our office via the basement," Eric replied at the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Beale, you lock yourself up in OPS and tell Ms. Jones to come down here with her gun. And inform Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye."

Eric went back upstairs and Hetty went to her office to lock down the building. All the windows and doors closed. Nell and Hetty took all the other office staff to a safe place while Callen and Sam went down to the basement. Guns ready they walked down the stairs.

"Federal agents! Drop your weapon!" Callen shouted when he saw two guys.

Callen and Sam quickly had to duck away to avoid being hit by the bullets. Callen and Sam fired back whenever they could. They managed to shoot one. The other one got away.

"Hetty, one's coming your way," Callen spoke via the com.

Hetty and Nell sat waiting for the other one. As soon as they saw him Nell fired her gun at him. He fell backwards. Nell got up and walked to him as fast as she could. She cleared him off his gun and cuffed him. A little later Callen and Sam came up.

"Everyone good up here?" Callen asked.

"Yeah we're good Mr. Callen," Hetty answered. "What about your guy?"

"Dead."

Callen took the guy that Nell shot down to the basement and got him into his car after Nell made sure his wound wasn't bleeding anymore. They took him to the boatshed and put him in interrogation.

"You can't do this to me. You have to let me see a doctor."

"You'll live," Sam replied.

"Why did you break into our office?" Callen asked him.

"I was ordered to and the guy would give me 100.000 dollars if I did."

"By whom?" The man didn't answer Callen's question. "By whom?!"

"Yuri Parov."

Callen and Sam looked at each other. Neither one recognized the name. They stepped out and called Eric.

"Hey guys," Eric spoke once his face was no screen.

"Eric, check out the name Yuri Parov. Apparently he ordered them to break into our office."

"Did you say Yuri Parov?" Hetty asked as she stepped into OPS, overhearing the conversation.

"You know him Hetty?"

"You could say that Mr. Callen." Hetty took a deep breath before she continued. "I knew him many years ago when I was working in Russia. I was after him because he was handling in weapons. When I caught him he swore to me he would get his revenge. I personally threw him in a Russian prison. Mr. Beale, check the records for the prison."

Hetty gave him the name of the prison and Eric checked it out using the name as a search. A little later a message popped up on the screen. Callen and Sam could see the message too. It was in Russian. Callen read the message.

"It says that he escaped prison 4 days ago," Callen translated. "But there's no way he could have set this all up in 4 days. He had to have had outside help with this."

"I agree Mr. Callen. Mr. Beale, check the prison logs for any visitors or phone calls."

Eric typed in some keys and the logs appeared on the screen. He had about a dozen calls to a Alexei Gretsov. Eric searched that name. "He arrived in LA about a week ago."

"Do you have an address on him?" Callen asked.

"There's no address here but the phone calls he made from the number Yuri's call came from a house in West Hollywood. The address in on your phones."

"Thanks Eric, have Kensi and Deeks meet us there."

Once they were there they all geared up. Kensi had taken a stroll around the house.

"I counted 3 guards outside possible more on the inside. How do you wanna do this?"

"We take them quietly and then move in."

Everyone got into position and they took out the guards outside buy chocking them. Kensi and Deeks moved around back while Callen and Sam went in through the front door. Sam kicked in the front door and they moved inside. They quickly had to duck away from some bullets. Bullets were flying everywhere. The agents shot back whenever they could. They shot the guards only Gretsov was still alive. Callen saw that Gretsov was about to shoot Sam but Callen was faster and he shot him causing Gretsov to fall backwards.

"Thanks," Sam spoke to his partner.

Callen moved in closer and took the gun away from Gretsov and checked him. He was still alive but he needed medical attention. Hetty had told him to take him in alive if it was possible. Callen called Eric for an ambulance. The ambulance came and Callen told them to taken them to pacific beach medical. When the ambulance was gone he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Rebecca.

Rebecca was filling in some charts and the desk in the ER when her phone chirped. She reached into her pocket and took the phone out. She saw she had a message from Callen.

'Hey Becky, there's a guy coming your way by the name of Alexei Gretsov. Could you treat him please and keep him alive? We need to talk to him.'

'I'll do my best.'

'Great. Please inform me when we can talk to him.'

'I will.'

5 minutes later the ambulance pulled up. Rebecca quickly went outside.

"Alexei Gretsov, 52, GSW to the chest. Systolic down to 50, heart rate 160," the paramedic spoke.

They took him into the trauma room and they got to work. He had to be taken upstairs for surgery. Rebecca washed her hands as the nurses got Gretsov ready. The operation took about 2 hours but Gretsov was stable when they moved him to the room. After filling in the necessary charts Rebecca pulled out her phone and texted Callen. Callen sat behind his desk when his phone chirped.

'Gretsov is out of surgery. He's stable for you. Will let you know when he wakes up.'

'Great thanks, please also post security outside his door.'

'Will do.'

Rebecca called security and explained to them what was going on. Within minutes there was a security guard posted outside the room. 2 hours later Gretsov woke up. Rebecca texted Callen and he told her he was on his way. A few minutes later Callen and Sam walked into the ER. Rebecca saw them and walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Rebecca greeted them and she stole a kiss from Callen. "He's up on the surgical floor."

Rebecca took Callen and Sam upstairs to Gretsov's room.

"Excuse me sir, you visitors allowed," the nurse spoke as Callen and Sam walked into the room.

"It's okay Stephanie, they're with me. They need to talk to him."

"Oh okay."

"You're the guy who shot me," Gretsov spoke when he saw Callen.

"Be glad it wasn't me Mr. Gretsov," Hetty spoke appearing from behind the agents.

"Henrietta."

"Alexei."

"We meet again."

"Yes and again I've caught you."

"These two work for you?"

"Yes they do. I ordered them not to kill you cus I wanted to talk to you. Did you really think you would get away with this?"

"I promised you I would get my revenge."

"And from where I'm standing you failed. You wished they would have killed you cus where we're sending you is far worse than that."

"I've spent years in a Russian prison, there's nothing worse than that."

"That is where you're mistaken. Enjoy your stay in Gitmo," Hetty spoke to him and she walked away.

Once Gretsov was fit enough to travel he would be taken to Guantanamo bay. They team was glad that they had caught the man responsible for this. After they were done with Gretsov Callen went to see Rebecca. Rebecca was at the front desk filling in some paperwork.

"Hey Becky."

"Hey G, you got what you wanted?"

"Yes, he's going to Gitmo."

"Ah okay." Rebecca's pager went off, it was a 911 call from the ER. "Sorry, I've gotta go. I'll see you later at home."

Rebecca gave Callen a kiss and quickly went to the ER. The team went back to the office and finished their paperwork. Eric and Nell were busy upgrading the security of the building after the break in.

It was just past 5pm when Callen walked out of the office. He got into his car and went to the grocery store. He was going to make Rebecca a nice dinner since she had to work till 7pm.

It was just past 7pm when Rebecca walked into the house. She smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She walked further into the house and saw the dining room table beautifully decorated with candles and flowers. Callen came walking out of the kitchen with an oven dish.

"Hey G."

"Hey Becky." Callen put the oven dish down and gave Rebecca a kiss.

"What's all this?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you so I made you some dinner."

"Thank you."

Callen helped Rebecca sit down on her chair and he sat down on the other side of the table. They had a lovely dinner. They cleaned up after dinner and sat down on the couch just watching a movie all cuddled up.

…

That Saturday Callen and Rebecca went over to the bakery to taste the sample cake. It was just perfect. There was nothing that needed to be changed about the cake. The bakery would bring the cake to the venue on the day of the wedding. After going to the bakery they went to city hall to get their wedding license. Before going home they stopped by a diner to get some lunch. After lunch Rebecca dropped Callen off at home and went to pick up Sylvie to go to the bridal store for the final fitting of the wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful in this dress," Sylvie spoke once Rebecca came out with the dress.

"Thank you."

The seamstress measured up the dress to make sure it fit perfectly. She did a few little tweaks before the dress was done. Next Sylvie put her dress on and they measured it as well. Once they were done they took the dresses and Rebecca dropped Sylvie off at home. Her wedding dress would stay at Sylvie's house until the wedding.

When Rebecca came home Callen quickly put away the paper he was writing on.

"What you got there?" Rebecca asked.

"Just my vows."

"Ah okay. Are they coming along?"

"Yes they are."

"Good."

"How was your dress looking?"

"Very beautiful. They tweaked a few things but now it's done. The dress is hanging at Sylvie's."

"Good. I can't wait to see it. I'm sure you'll look very beautiful."

"Oh it looks really beautiful. I'm sure you're gonna love it."

"I'm sure I will."

That Monday Rebecca had to start late so she went to get some bridesmaids gifts for Sylvie. Everything was taken care of now. Just some last minute details had to be taken care off just shortly before the wedding.

…

It was now December 1st which meant in a few weeks Callen and Rebecca were going to get married. Both of them couldn't wait for that day, they were both very excited. Callen dropped by the jewel store after work to pick up the wedding rings. Rebecca had a late shift so she had to work till midnight. He was very pleased with the result. When he came home he put the rings in the wedding box they had.

He was very happy to get married to Rebecca. He loved her more than anything in the world. He never thought that he would have this but here he was with a beautiful fiancé. He felt so happy right now. He was really looking forward to spending his life with Rebecca as her husband. It was also good that he didn't have to lie to Rebecca about what he really did for a living. Callen never thought he was relationship material. So far all the relationships he had were undercover operations. But by being with Rebecca he had discovered a different side about himself. He really liked being with Rebecca.

Rebecca was surprised to see Callen still up when she walked into the house after her shift.

"Hey G, what are you still doing up? I figured you'd be in bed by now."

"I wanted to wait till you came home."

"That's nice of you."

Rebecca walked over to Callen and gave him a kiss.

"I've picked up the rings today."

"That's great. Where are they?"

"In our wedding box."

Rebecca walked over to the wedding box and pulled the rings out.

"They are really beautiful."

"Yes they are." Callen had walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Just in a few weeks we'll be able to wear them."

"Yeah I know, I can't wait."

"Me neither."

Rebecca squealed when Callen picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom. He gently lay her down on the bed and lay down on top of her. He just looked at her for a while.

"I love you Becky."

"I love you too."

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

Rebecca smiled at him. "I feel the same way G."

"Thank you for being with me and for agreeing to become my wife."

"You're welcome G."

Callen crashed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Callen's hands went underneath her top and moved upwards, taking her top with them. Rebecca was tired from the day at work but she wanted it nevertheless. She helped Callen pull his shirt off before they went back to kissing again. Rebecca moved her hands lower and fumbled with his belt to get it open. Callen was kissing her neck when Rebecca moved her hand inside his boxers. Callen grunted against her skin.

"Becky, please stop," Callen grunted after a while.

"Why, you seem to enjoy it."

"Yes I am, but I'll be over too soon if you don't stop."

Rebecca smirked at him. She liked having this effect on him. Despite Callen's warning she kept her hand going. Callen tried to push her hand away, even though he liked what she was doing, but he wanted to wait for this until he was inside of her. Rebecca pushed his hand away and kept going.

"Baby," Callen whispered seductively in her ear.

"Let go honey."

Rebecca sped up her hand and a few moments later Callen spilled himself in his boxers. He grunted as he emptied himself. Once he was finished he fell down on Rebecca.

"Thank you honey."

"You're welcome baby."

"Your turn," Callen spoke after a while.

Callen took Rebecca's pants and panties off and his own pants and boxers followed. He nestled himself in between her legs and his hand moved down in between her legs. Callen worked her until Rebecca had reached her peak. Without letting her come down from her high Callen pushed himself inside of her.

"G!" Rebecca yelled. "A little warning next time."

Callen held still for a while until Rebecca had caught her breath. They made passionately love in different positions. Exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Callen and the other agents were sitting in the bullpen behind their desks when Eric whistled them up for a case. The agents stood up and went up to OPS.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked.

"We received noticed from the LAPD that there's a hostage situation going on in pacific beach medical."


End file.
